


but it's so good (to be loved by you)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, evie is a badass pirate, evie is really nice and wants to be friends with mal, lonnie doesnt like her for other reasons, mal and lonnie are good friends, mal doesnt like catching feelings, swearing warning (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: in which evie is a pirate on uma's crew and mal cannot grasp the concept of love at first sight.





	1. Part I.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii im back!!! first i wanna say happy new year to you guys!! second, this is my first malvie fic because i love malvie so much and im sorry if its bad at first but im working on it!!!! hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> also im literally so bad at writing notes bare with me you guys
> 
> (I do wanna note that in this story evie and mal don't know eachother at all in the story if anyone might be confused)

It was four versus eight.

 

Three villain kids and an Auradon kid versus eight other villain kids. Pirates to be exact.

 

 

Carlos, Jay, and Mal had been receiving threats from the notorious pirate queen Uma. So they invited their good friend Lonnie along and decided to venture back to the barren isle to settle things once and for all. Things ended up arising from a heated argument to an actual fist fight. Mal was in fact no stranger to fights, whether it be by fist or by sword. In fact, a huge part of her life was spent either training or being in actual fights. It was her only way to get her way on the Isle. When you’re Maleficent’s daughter, it’s required to be aggressive and in control. You’re not supposed to be scared of anyone. Everyone is supposed to be scared of you.

 

 

Mal stood before a female pirate with clenched fist and stance ready to pounce. The pirate throws a few forceful punches but Mal uses her reflexes to dodge them one by one. She sends a kick to the pirate’s stomach and sends her backwards to the ground, taking the loose dishes off the table with her.

 

Jay and Harry were the most violent fighters out of all of them. It was quite a surprise how one of them hadn’t straight up killed the other yet. Jay wouldn’t let his ass get beat by Harry, so he was strong enough to keep sending punches to him with blood pouring out of one of his nostrils. Carlos on the other hand had stealthy qualities similar to a panther. His opponent didn’t expect what was coming to them when he backflipped off of a table and manages to strike him on the back of the head so hard to knock him out.

 

Lonnie was the most resilient. With more than one bruise forming, she managed to fight off three pirates by herself, and found amusement in it.

 

Adrenaline rushed through Mal as she made her way to face her next opponent, Uma, who was her main target.

 

“Hey, Shrimpy!” she called. “Miss me?”

 

Uma stops in her tracks from where she was going to fight her next opponent. She sees Mal and grins.

 

“Of course!” Uma says sarcastically, walking towards Mal, “How could I ever forget about you?”

 

Uma strikes Mal in the face a little too quickly which causes her to stumble backwards. Mal strikes back at Uma, but she dodged the punch.

 

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Uma taunts, “Is this too intense for you?”

 

Her anger starts to mix with the adrenaline and she throws a few more punches to knock Uma down.

 

“Bitch!” Uma growls, clutching her bicep.

 

“I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking.” Mal says as she’s staring down at Uma with glowing green eyes with a evil grin. Seeing her enemies in pain was just a delight to her. As she’s staring down at her, her ears pick up someone shouting “hey!” and footsteps running toward her.

 

Mal spins around to see a blue haired pirate and suddenly she’s forgotten how to fight, and now she finds her back violently slammed into a wall.

 

She catches a glimpse of the girl in front her and it feels like time is moving in slow motion. Her brown eyes were almost _hypnotizing_ and her electric blue hair that cascaded from under her black tri-fold hat made her feel things she wasn’t supposed to feel. Why is an enemy making her feel like this? She doesn’t want to fight her, but telling by the incredibly strong grip she has on her shoulders being pressed to the wall she might have to fight before the girl almost kills her. 

 

Mal ends up head butting the pirate, causing her to let out a pained yelp, and she escapes from her hold. They throw a few punches to each other and Mal promises to herself that she won’t get knocked out.

 

She has no idea how strong this girl is until she’s almost weak from how strong she was punched. With a shaking and weak arm, she manages to punch the girl one last time.

 

Mal’s slightly dizzy, fresh blood running out of her nose and lip, and her vision is getting hazy. She’s trying to keep herself up but all she can see is the fading image of the pirate she’s standing in front of who she finds oddly attractive.

 

“Party’s over, dragon girl.” Was the last thing Mal heard before there was a big white flash and suddenly all her surroundings went black. As she drifted off into an unconscious slumber, the only things she could hear were shouts and cries of help that were drifting away from her senses as the darkness encompassed her.

 

It all happened so fast.

 

 

//

 

 

 

“She’s finally waking up, thank God.” Mal hears someone say. Their voice can be heard but it sounded very faint and echoey.

 

Soon enough, her senses were starting to return to her. They didn’t come back all at once, however, but one at a time. She was coming back to consciousness and her eyes began to reveal her surroundings.

 

“See, she’s not dead, Carlos. You can calm down now.” she hears someone else speak. Her vision is still a little hazy, and her hearing still seems quite distant but she can now decipher that it’s Lonnie comforting Carlos, who might’ve been on the verge of a panic attack.

 

Her eyes fully opened and she wasn’t at Ursula’s Fish N Chips anymore. She was back in her dorm bedroom on her bed and surrounded by her three friends with looks of both worry and relief etched on their faces.

 

“Hey, Mal.” Lonnie cooed in a soft and gentle tone, removing a part of her bangs out of her face so she could feel her forehead with the palm of her hand. “That was a pretty bad hit you took out there.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed, as if something were wrong. “What?” Mal croaks out in shock, her upper body rising off of the mattress a little too quickly. “What..happened?”

 

Mal instantly regrets waking up when she feels an immense pain in her head, causing her to squint her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. She lets out a small “ah” and brings her free hand to her forehead. She suddenly feels like the room is spinning and she becomes nauseous.

 

“Woah,” Jay warns, taking Mal by the shoulders and slowly bringing her back down. “Easy there, dragon, Don’t get too excited now.”

 

“You don’t remember what just happened?” Lonnie asks in slight disbelief. Mal shakes her head.

 

What the hell is happening to her? All of a sudden she feels like she’s going to throw up and there’s a pounding pain in her head and her ears are ringing.

 

Mal wants answers. “Jay, tell me what happened please.”

 

“Get some rest first, and then I’ll tell you.”

 

“Jay--”

 

“He’s right.” Carlos adds, taking away his hand from his mouth from where he was nervously chewing on his fingernails just seconds ago. “You’d have to wait until you’re fully conscious and functioning for us to tell you what happened.”

 

Carlos, Jay and Mal have been through a lot on the Isle. This obviously isn’t the first time they’ve experienced one of them getting hurt. On the Isle, they had to learn to survive on their own due to the lack of nurturing and care. There were no doctors, not even a hospital, so they had to be self taught in stitching wounds and mending bruises because there was no one else to do it for them.

 

When they came to Auradon, however, it wasn’t necessarily required for them to do the stitching and curing themselves, because there were tons of resources everywhere they turned. But, since they cared for each other so much they were hesitant about putting their trust into even a licensed doctor. Ben had confronted Mal about this, after Carlos got a scar from fencing practice on his arm and he basically stitched it together by himself. So now, when one of the three get an injury, they try to hide as best as possible from anyone seeing.

 

When Mal was knocked out, she was carried out of the restaurant by Jay and driven (by Ben’s limo which they may or may not have taken without direct permission because they assumed that he trusted them that much) back to Auradon. It had been about 12 in the morning, so Jay had to be as quiet as he could with Mal in his arms and lied to concerned students and saying that “she was sleep walking so I had to catch her, no big deal.”

 

“We’re pretty sure you aren’t going to like what we’re gonna tell you. We can’t afford you getting so angry you blackout again.” Lonnie inputs.

 

Mal pouts and groans. She just wants answers, because right now she’s so confused and nauseous and feeling physically weak. She just has so many questions.

 

“Can you guys at least keep me company until the next morning?” Mal asked, slightly frustrated.

 

“Sure thing.” Carlos answers.

 

The next morning comes and Mal is still nauseous and her head is still in pain. On the bright side, she’s fully conscious and can actually move around now. Light is breaking through the windows of her bedroom which causes Mal to hiss due to the burning sensation in her eyes. She lets out a groggy groan, catching the attention of Lonnie who was rummaging her closet for an outfit to wear.

 

“Morning, Mal.” Lonnie greets her as she steps closer to her bed. “Feeling okay?”

 

“Better than yesterday.” Mal answers. “I just feel sick to my stomach and this headache is killing me.”

 

Lonnie’s soft smile falters and her eyebrows slowly lift. “You need to stay here today.”

 

“Why?” Mal is a little scared by her sudden change in expression.

 

“You’ve got a concussion.” Lonnie states. “Those things are serious. I’ve head one before and I thought I was fine until I blacked out in the middle of fencing practice. Trust me, they’re no joke. You need plenty of rest.”

 

A concussion? Did she really get knocked out so hard that she got mild brain damage? Tracing her previous steps back to now was no use at all. All there was in her mind was a blank space.

 

“You alright, Mal?” Carlos says as he slowly lifts his head off of Jay’s shoulder.

 

“I guess. Turns out a have a mild concussion which is absolutely fantastic.”

 

“Look,” Lonnie sits on Mal’s bed. “I’m gonna give Ben a call and tell you that you won’t be able to make it to classes today.

 

“The last thing we need is you blacking out in the middle of class.” Jay says as he stretches his arms and lets out a yawn.

 

“I see no problem with that.” Mal says bluntly. “It’s not like I pay attention in class anyway.”

 

“It’s for your own good, Mal.” Lonnie says, placing a hand on what feels like her leg under the comforter. “Just stay here and get lots of rest.”

 

Even though both Mal and Lonnie were two headstrong women who were independent, they looked out for each other constantly.

 

“Thanks, Lon.” Mal cracks a smile. “But you have to tell me everything that happened when you guys get back. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

-

 

Another five to six hours go by, and Mal has done nothing but vomit and complain. She wishes the headaches, the vomiting, and the sensitivity to light were gone, but she wants answers as to how she ended up like this.

 

The bedroom door opens and her three friends come in. Lonnie sets her bag down on a nearby chair while Jay and Carlos sit on the edge of Mal’s bed.

 

“You look….different.” Jay taunts Mal’s appearance. Her complexion was pale and sickly, and her violet hair had been messily pulled up into a bun.

 

“Well hello to you too.” Mal sasses while Jay chuckles. “Alright, cough it up you guys. Tell me what happened.” Mal demands. “Because I have absolutely no idea how I ended up like this.”

 

“Okay, okay look.” Lonnie starts. “Your good friend Uma and her crew were sending threats to you three and so all four of us went back to the Isle to bury the hatchet.”

 

“Turns out it didn’t work so well and Uma wanted to get physical.” Carlos adds, brushing the falling curls out of his face. “So this huge fight had broken out.”

 

“You managed to beat the shit out of Uma, which was good. But there was this one pirate that came up to you and you just kinda froze.” Jay finishes.

 

“I froze?” Mal dryly chuckles because she’s so shocked and upset.

 

“You tried to beat her, but…” Lonnie trails off, and looks at Carlos in worry.

 

“But what?” Mal questions impatiently.

 

“You were standing on a table, and that’s when she ended up kicking you in the head so hard that you fell off. That caused you to get a concussion.”

 

Mal doesn’t react. Her face has gone white as a sheet of paper.

 

“I think she’s gonna throw up.” Carlos thinks ahead of the other two and grabs a random paper shopping bag off of Mal’s dresser. Lonnie quickly throws Mal’s hair back as the girl lurches forward, spilling her guts into the paper bag.

 

Mal slowly settles her head back onto her pillow with a groan. “You mean to tell me I got knocked out?”

 

“Basically.” Lonnie answers bluntly.

 

“That’s fucking great.” Mal says.

 

It would take a while for the memory to come back into Mal’s mind. But for right now, she was far too weak and in pain to be angry about anything.

 

//

 

About 3 months go by and Mal’s injury along with it’s symptoms are long behind her. If it weren’t for her roommate and best friend Lonnie becoming the designated mom friend, she probably wouldn’t know what to do. For a couple weeks she thought about what happened. At first, she was quite angry at herself for it. She was pretty sure that every fight she got into, she made sure she won, whether it be physical or verbal. Over time she began to get over it. She decided to leave what happened in Isle in the Isle and continue her life in Auradon.

 

She’s walking down the hallway to her first class, arm in arm with Lonnie.

 

“I guess you’re getting a new Isle friend.” Lonnie says.

 

“What?” Mal chuckles.

 

“I’m saying there’s a new student enrolling into Auradon Prep and I heard she’s from the Isle.”

 

“Finally,” Mal says, “They decided not to be cowards this time.”

 

The two share a laugh as they reach the classroom and take their seats. Mal is gathering her textbook, pens, and notes together to prepare herself for the oncoming lecture when she hears Ben’s voice in the back of the class saying something, like he’s introducing a new student to the class.

 

Lonnie turns her head to get a look at the new student and her eyebrows furrow and her jaw locks. “What the fuck?” she mouths, her fists slowly balling.

 

“Woah Lon, what’s the problem-” Mal turns around and all of a sudden the memories of 3 and half months ago come rushing back to her like a wave.

 

Oh _shit_.

 

Ben ushers in the girl to her seat, which is about a seat diagonal from her. Mal’s face goes white as a sheet as she spins back around facing forward, and Lonnie is alarmed.

 

“Bathroom. Now.” Mal says in a whisper.

 

“What?” Lonnie questions.

 

“Come with me to the fucking bathroom.”

 

Mal quickly stands up out of her seat and almost drags Lonnie out of hers. The two power walk down the hall and they charge into the bathroom.

 

“That’s the fucking girl from Uma’s pirate crew! What was that bitch thinking when she decided to come here!” Lonnie spats.

 

Lonnie was angry for one reason, but Mal was less from angry and more confused and in shock--for multiple reasons.

 

Mal is silent so she can catch her breath. “I remember now.”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“Everything, Lonnie!” she cries. “I remember everything that happened at the restaurant! I remember--you taking out like three pirates on your own and---Jay fighting Harry and…” she trails off briefly to process everything. “I remember that same girl, pushing me against the wall and she was the last person I saw before she knocked me out.”

 

Lonnie crosses her arms. “And you aren’t mad about that?”

 

Mal nervously scratches the back of her head. “Um...no.”

 

“Mal what the fuck! She could’ve killed you instantly!”

 

Mal puts her hands up defensively. “I know that, Lonnie. It’s just--”

 

“Just what?”

 

Mal looks up at the ceiling for a couple seconds.How did everything come back to her memory so quickly? The fighting, the yelling, the thick air of the shop, the first time she laid eyes on the pirate that knocked her out. How her striking blue hair and big brown eyes made her freeze and forget who and why she fighting.

 

“I was attracted to that pirate. Like, romantically attracted to her.”

 

Lonnie’s jaw drops. “Mal!”

 

“I don’t what came over me, okay!” Mal cries again. “It was just...her eyes and her...hair and just...it all happened so fast. Way too damn fast.”

 

Lonnie was in fact shocked that she was attracted to this girl, a girl she knew for about a few seconds before knocking her out cold. She’s surprised that Mal, who is determined to always has the last laugh, is in fact not infuriated and not after the girl’s throat.

 

“I’m gonna let you think about that on your own. But for now, we’ve got a real fucking problem on out hands.” Lonnie says to Mal before exiting the bathroom.

 

Mal presses her back against the bathroom wall defeatedly and sighs at her reflection in the mirror. She doesn’t want to go back into that classroom, nor did she care about facing the later consequence of skipping class. She’d much rather stay in the bathroom for the entirety of the class time then not being able to focus on the lecture with the girl sitting near her.

 

She was angry at herself again, not because she lost a fight and Uma will probably take the piss out of her for that, but she absolutely hates having feelings. Especially if it’s love at first sight. She now decides that she wants this girl out of her head.

 

-

 

“So you’re telling me that you find this girl hot and now you’re conflicted if you really want to tell her how you feel?” Jay says, summarizes all of Mal’s panicked rambling into one sentence.

 

“Yeah.” Mal answers flatly.

 

Jay sighs, scratches the back of his head. “Oh boy.”

 

Jay and Carlos never would’ve thought Mal of all people had romantic interest in anyone. Being romantically interested in their enemy was even worse. But Mal couldn’t help it. She told herself over and over again that she’s not a hopeless romantic and never lost sleep thinking about someone.

 

That sort of changed.

 

Lonnie punches the bridge of her nose. “The worst thing we need is for you to be in love with the enemy. It’s bad enough that she’s here, Mal!” Lonnie protests, pacing back and forth on her side of the bedroom. “Hell, for all we know she could be secretly working for Uma undercover and making plans for her to take over Auradon.”

 

Mal narrows her eyes at Lonnie. “Cmon Lonnie now you’re just being ridiculous.” 

 

“I’m being logical. Uma has strategic ways of doing things, okay? We need to keep and eye on her and check if she’s doing anything shady.”

 

Now Mal, along with Jay and Carlos, thinks that Lonnie is being downright superstitious.

 

“Lonnie, we’re not gonna spy on her.” Carlos says, refusing to agree with the ridiculous plan that’s forming in her head. “We don’t want to scare her away.”

 

Lonnie sighs, puts her hands on her sides defeatedly. “I’m sorry it’s just….I don’t trust her.”

 

At this point, Mal doesn’t even know if she’ll keep her tough exterior up when she’s around this girl. She’s afraid she just might melt at the very sight of her.

 

And she did.

 

The next morning, Mal was outside, and just finished having a conversation with Jane about studying for an upcoming test in Ethics class, when she saw Evie a mere few feet away from her and she felt something weird in her stomach.

 

Jane had noticed her face changed and she needed to address it.

 

“Everything alright, Mal?”

 

Her mind quickly shifts back to Jane, and quickly sported a fake grin as if nothing were wrong.

 

“Oh, yeah, totally! I’m fine.” She waves Jane off. “Listen, I’ll meet you at the library in an hour to study. Sound good to you?”

 

“Um...yeah! Sure!” Jane awkwardly answers before turning and leaving the latter girl.

 

Mal eyes can help but shift back over to the girl a walk away. She’d been seated at a bench, seeming to be occupied by a compact mirror and a bright red lipstick to which it’s color had been painted on her lips. One of her legs were elegantly crossed over the other, her crimson bedazzled ankle boots contrasting with the fair complexion of her bare legs.

 

She looks nothing like a pirate, Mal’s internal thoughts commented. She couldn’t really recognize what she was wearing at the fight, but she knows that she wasn’t dressed like that. Mal thought this girl was interesting. For a pirate, she really picked up the mannerisms similar to a _princess_.

 

Uma hated princesses (which was her tantalizing nickname for Mal), thought they were disgustingly entitled and thought it was annoying how they always got everything handed to them. So why was this girl who exuded such poise and grace similar to royalty even a part of her crew anyway?

 

Perhaps she may have needed a more feminine right hand woman to balance out the masculinity of her crew, not that it bothered her.

 

The questioning thoughts in Mal’s head seemed to have boggled her mind. She in no way was going to agree with Lonnie’s plan of basically stalking and hunting her down, but she just wanted to know the real reason why she was here.

 

-

 

It’s about 5 minutes until the Remedial Goodness class begins and they are still some students that have yet to arrive. Mal and Lonnie are both seated and were engaged in light conversation until they hear a clicking of heels coming toward them.

 

It’s _her_.

 

“Speak of the devil, here comes pirate bitch.” Lonnie mumbles to Mal.

 

“Hi! Sorry to bother you, but are there any extra seats here?” Her voice is kind and peppy.

 

“Nope, sorry.” Mal bluntly says without a second thought.

 

“Not even that one next to your friend?” she asks, pointing past Lonnie to reveal an empty seat next to her. “Is that one taken?”

 

Mal opens her mouth again but she’s distracted by the fact that she’s even prettier up close. That’s when Mal snaps back to reality and finally decides to say something.

 

“Yes it is.” answers Mal sourly. “I’m pretty sure you’ll find a seat literally anywhere that isn’t here. Have a nice day.”

 

“Sorry.” Lonnie blurts with the least amount of sincerity in her tone.

 

Evie’s friendly smile falters. “Oh….okay, thank you.”

 

With that, she leaves their sight. Mal is trying so hard to mask the fact that she has interest in anyone, and from the fact that she chose to be a good person ages ago she regrets the thought of being snarky to her in the first place.

 

Mal didn’t know what to do.


	2. Part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies i'm back with a new chapter!!! i wanna say that im so sorry it took me so long to write this because writers block is SO annoying but after taking so much time to edit here it is!! This is the shortest chapter in this story but i promise the next one will be longer! 
> 
> (before you start reading there is one thing i want to note is that there is a short scene with sexual harassment so be aware when you come across it especially if it one of your triggers.)
> 
> (sexual harrassment tw)

Part II.

 

It seemed like Mal tried to do everything possible to get this girl out her head. Like everything.

 

She’d wake up in the middle of the night in a restless frustration and go to the nearest park, and just lie on the grass to clear her head. After almost being caught by the park supervisors, she decided to do something less illegal. She tried writing her feelings out in her journal, which was bizarre because she never writes. But what surprised her is that she found herself writing paragraphs upon paragraphs about her. She at one point actually went to the lengths of voluntarily studying, which alarmed some of her friends of her strange behavior because she didn’t care about her grades much.

 

Having an interest in art, (hence the excessive spray paint designs left on the walls of the Isle), she tried making sketches in her 5th consecutive sketchbook, but then tempting thought came creeping into her mind of drawing the girl in her sketchbook.

 

Mal slams the sketchbook in defeat and huffs. Why wasn’t this girl escaping her head? She didn’t even know her name, yet she still fell head over heels for her. Mal thought it was absolutely absurd for her to fall in love this quickly. She’s been in relationships, yes (if you’d call Mal kissing Uma as a silly dare when they were friends on the Isle a billion years ago a relationship), but she’s never had this feeling so strong ever in her life. Why couldn’t it have been any other girl or boy in Auradon? Why did it have to be the pirate that she saw for a few seconds without getting to know her?

 

It was in the moment, when she realized that she was her muse. She wanted to take cute pictures of her when she’s not looking and she wants to draw portraits of her to give her and just shower her with compliments and kiss her and hold her hand and--

 

Well shit, she really is in love with this girl.

 

Mal goes to leave the study hall she had been sitting in and made her way to her next class.

Mal was walking down the hall when she saw the girl a couple feet away from her.

 

“ _Don’t look at her. Don’t acknowledge her_.” Mal thinks to herself.

 

She turns and she smiles and waves at the girl, but Mal keeps a straight face and keeps walking. She frowns and turns back to her locker.

 

//

 

Carlos sits quietly at a lunch table, engaged in a textbook and writing important notes that will hopefully stick in his brain soon. After a few minutes or so, he feels his eyes starting to strain themselves from looking at the black and white text for too long. Lifting his head up to give his eyes a break, he sees the girl with the blue hair sitting alone about three tables away from him.

 

She hadn’t been attached to her compact mirror like usual, but she had a look of anxiety etched across her face, one elbow propped up on the table and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. For a few seconds, she took some time to sketch fashion garment ideas in her notebook, but not even that calm the slowly building anxiety she was experiencing. Her heel could be heard lightly tapping against the floor, indicating that she was subconsciously bouncing her leg under the table, which is a tick that both her and Carlos share.

 

Why was she so nervous, Carlos thought. His internal question was answered when he saw a group of snobby pretentious assholes making snide comments about her a table behind her.

 

“Look at that hair, she looks like a blueberry!” a girl comments. “She’ll never get a man looking like that.”

 

“Why is her dress so short?” another girl asks.

 

“Because people actually _like_ people who don’t respect themselves on the Isle.” one stuck up jock replies, looking the poor girl up and down.

 

“She thinks she’s such a princess, but all she’ll ever be is a washed up wannabe from the Isle.”

 

“Don’t say that too loud, she might poison our food.”

 

The girl can hear their comments and snickers, and she plans to make a run for it, but she feels like she’s frozen.

 

Carlos didn’t want to let her sit through those comments any longer, so he decides to do what is right, kill people with kindness. He gathers his books quietly and makes his way near the girl.

 

“Hey, Carlos.” one of the girls from the other table greets flirtatiously. “Wanna hang out after school today?”

 

He tries not to grimace. “Um, no thanks. My evening’s all booked. Maybe next time?”

 

The girl’s smile falters and sits back in her chair,  trying to hide her embarrassed blushing face.

 

“Hi!” Carlos happily greets the new student as he sets down his books to take a seat. She smiles in relief and scoots herself over to make room for him. “I saw you sitting here alone and I thought you might’ve wanted company.”

 

She thinks this guy is some type of guardian angel who showed up at the right time.

 

“Thank you so much!” She chirps, eyes lighting up. “My name’s Evie, by the way. I’m new here.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Evie,” he says. “I’m Carlos.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“So is there anything you like to do?” Carlos asks, but secretly hates how he’s making small talk.

 

“Yes, actually.” she begins as her tense shoulders soften. “I’m really into Fashion Design. Always been a pleasure of mine.”

 

“That’s really cool, Evie. My mom used to be a fashion designer, but...the fur she used wasn’t fake.” Carlos lets out a nervous laugh.

 

“Well, hopefully I’ll turn my passion into a career so if you want me to make you a super cute fur jacket I’d be delighted to.” Evie remarks. “And no puppies or cats will be harmed.”

 

Evie senses that Carlos is harmless, far from it, and she wonders if there are other people who are like him so she can surround herself with them.

 

The two share a laugh begin to make light conversation and Carlos finds her really interesting. There was no trace of evil in how she talked to him. She was all smiles, bubbly and shy and Carlos is beginning to think that she isn’t here for the reasons Mal and Lonnie think that she’s here for.

 

“Honestly, thank you so much Carlos, for joining me here.” Evie says and Carlos can almost see the sincerity and sweetness in her voice, almost like she’s saying more in her tone _. Thank you for not ignoring me. Thank you for not scolding me. Thank you for not calling me a slut_. “You might just be the first person that’s talked to me all week since I got here. You actually made me feel like I actually exist, as crazy as it sounds.”

 

Carlos’s heart breaks a little. To think that there were already three villain kids that were chosen to be in Auradon and eventually chose good, people would’ve changed their viewpoints on them. Seeing such a bright and ambitious girl like Evie be torn down because of where she comes from slightly makes Carlos upset and a little angered.

 

“I’m glad I made you feel that way.” Carlos says before checking his watch. “Oh, I better get going. What’s your next class?”

 

“Chemistry.” Evie answers, putting her heart shaped purse over her shoulder.

 

“I have that class too!” Carlos chirps and her eyes light up again. “Maybe we can walk together?”

 

“Sure!” Evie happily agrees, thanking her lucky stars that she didn’t have to walk alone and face crude comments being thrown at her once again. “You’re the best.”

 

The two leave their table and out of the cafeteria. For once, Evie sees a light at the end of the tunnel. She’d much rather preferred having one good friend than ten who hated her.

 

//

 

Most of the after school activities have now ended and the students disperse going back to their respective dorms. Mal walks with Jay and Lonnie, sharing jokes and laughs as they walk in the direction of the Auradon sun setting in the sky.

 

“Don’t forget you owe me twenty bucks for winning against you in ping pong.” says Jay playfully to Lonnie.

 

“Absolutely not,” Lonnie giggles, swatting his bare arm. “You totally cheated!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says the person who actually plays by the rules.”

 

“Damnit!” Mal suddenly curses in realization, halting in her steps. “I forgot my purse on the Tourney bleachers!”

 

She releases Jay’s grip around her shoulder and runs back to the field, praying and hoping no one snatched her bag. She returns to the field where yet again she sees Evie, so she pretends that she didn’t see her at all. As she’s searching the bleachers, she hears the sound of a group of boys shouting lewd comments at someone. Mal had figured it was her since they’d seen her in their field of vision, but it turned out to be Evie, who sat at the bleachers scrolling through her phone.

 

Each time one of the jocks made a highly inappropriate remark about her, she would reply with a witty comeback. Evie wondered if they kiss their mothers with those mouths.

 

Mal saw that she was trying to walk away but the lewd comments arose to the disgusting boys invading her boundaries and touched her in a way that sure far from polite. Mal’s breath caught in her throat, and she froze, her flight or flight response in conflict with each other. Mal had seen stuff like this happening in the Isle, but why did she get so riled up when it happened to Evie?

 

Oh right, because she slightly couldn’t stand the sight of someone else touching someone she loves.

 

Does she scare her off with her glowing green eyes, or does she pretend like she doesn’t see anything?

 

She goes with the second option.

 

Evie doesn’t cause an uproar, she knew how Auradon would react to such a situation; painting the boys as innocent and her being vilified as the “Evil Girl From the Isle”. She knew how harsh Auradon was to Isle kids and the Isle in general, but Mal knows that they’re both from the Isle, so she would have to stick up for her.

 

Evie just flinches and pushes herself out of their grip, because she knows that she can defend herself. 

 

Her eyes suddenly lock into Mal’s. They were powerless eyes, a cry for help. Mal just stood there frozen, did nothing. Evie’s helpless eyes shifted into an angry expression, and she stomped off of the tourney field, the laughs of the two boys echoing as the left in the other direction. They never uttered a single word to each other, but the look on Evie’s face screamed a thousand words at her.

 

//

 

Another week goes by and an invitation was sent out by Ben to certain students, inviting them for a nice dinner party at his castle. Ben felt like he had started to drift apart from his friends due to king stuff, so he put his parent’s castle to good use. Out of the many grand halls in the entire castle, Ben chose the smaller one. Since he invited a handful of people, he felt the small room was more intimate and closer to his friends. Nevertheless, the architecture was still just as intricate in detail as any other room in the building.

 

Lonnie and Mal had shown up thirty minutes before the party even started. Ben gave his friends a welcoming hug before ushering the two to their seats. Soon enough, Jay, Carlos, and Jane show up and they’re greeted by the royal family.

 

A few minutes after he talks with Jay and Jane, Carlos excuses himself to send a message to Evie. She quickly responds that that she’ll be arriving soon.

 

This was Evie’s first formal event in Auradon, and she wanted to make it memorable. She, of course, designed her own dress, shoes, and accessories and they fit her perfectly.

 

“We can’t start eating yet. We still have to wait for one more person.” Ben announces.

 

“Audrey?” Jane questions.

 

“Nope, she can’t make it unfortunately. The Evil Queen’s daughter is supposed to be arriving at any second now.”

 

“Evie just texted me and she’ll be here in a minute.” Carlos notes.

 

It feels like Carlos predicted her arrival because as he was saying it, Evie appeared through the double doors, ushered in by the royal servants. Mal lays eyes on her and suddenly she feels time stop. How could this be the girl that she sees in the hallway every morning? Instead of her hair usually being in up dos, her long blue locks fell loosely past her shoulders. She was dawned in a matching indigo evening dress that stopped just past her knees, something different from her normal school wear.

 

On the other hand, It takes everything in Lonnie’s power not to start cursing out Ben right then and there.

 

“What the fuck! Why did Ben invite her?” Lonnie whispers to Mal.

 

Mal’s attention span goes to shit because she’s so entranced from how her smile and gold tiara shined in the candelabra lit room. She looked ethereal, like a princess. A princess she wanted to sweep her off her feet and call her hers.

 

“Hi, Evie!” Ben says, standing up to give her a friendly hug.

 

Lonnie swats Mal’s shoulder and the girl flinches, body snapping back to reality.

 

“Ben, I am so sorry I’m late. Time got the best of me and I couldn’t—“ Evie rambles, wiping her semi sweaty palms on the silky fabric of her dress.

 

“No need to apologize, Evie. You’re just in time, the food hasn’t even come in yet.”

 

Ben ushers Evie to her seat, that was in between Carlos and Jane, but across from Mal and Lonnie, meaning that she couldn’t be saved from painfully awkward eye contact.

 

Mal feels like she’s going to pass out because _God, she’s looking so beautiful right now and she wants her to know that._ It was bad enough that she almost stopped breathing when she walked in the door and her face turned a deep scarlet. This girl was going to be the death of her if she doesn’t tell her how she feels right away.

 

Lonnie is confidently giving Evie wicked glares, to which she awkwardly ignores and goes back to talking to Carlos.

 

“Evie, you’ve got to tell me where you got this dress from, it’s really pretty.” Jane compliments, which made Evie’s eyes twinkle.

 

“Made it myself.” She says with some newfound confidence, opposite to the anxiety she had when she entered.

 

Mal feels a smile play at the corners of her lips as she caught a glance at how she lit up as she talked about her passions.

 

Lonnie notices Mal’s gaze on her and she impolitely punches her bare thigh which makes Mal let out a small squeak.

 

“What the hell?” Mal whispers to Lonnie, looking at her with annoyance.

 

“Snap out of it, love bird.”

 

About an hour goes by and only the soft clink of the silverware against the plates can be heard mixed with quiet conversation.  Ben notices that Evie and Mal are not speaking to each other, and he’s forgotten to introduce her to Mal.

 

“Mal, I think you haven’t introduced yourself to Evie yet.” Ben says, and Mal wants to punch him straight in the face.

 

This forces Mal and Evie to make eye contact, and Evie’s smile slowly diminishes.

 

Fuck.

 

She just sat there. _Frozen_. Frozen before she knocked her out. Frozen when she first saw her walking the halls of Auradon Prep. Frozen when she saw her get sexaully harassed by fellow students. 

 

Mal finds it a little harder to breathe, her face flushes whiter than normal, and she thinks the walls are caving in. Evie isn’t looking at her how she looked at everyone else, with a kind and friendly approach, she’s looking at her with slight uncertainty, as if she knew what she was thinking. As if she knew the lies she was telling. Mal regrets ever coming to this banquet in the first place, and now she’s upset at Lonnie for dragging her along with her.

 

Multiple pairs of eyes are burning on Mal and everyone falls silent, waiting for a response from her. Her emerald eyes flicker from one direction to another as her hands trembled and she has no idea what to do.

 

“Mal?” Ben says once again. She feels like vomiting.

 

“I have to go.” Mal’s voice cracks, rising out of her seat and causing a reaction of concern from everyone. “I’m sorry, Ben.”

 

“Mal, what’s the matter? Are you okay?” Ben calls after her, but she ignores him and exits straight out of the castle through the double doors. She snaps at one of the butlers that she can open the door for herself on the way out.

 

Jane and Ben give each other confused looks before he glances at Lonnie, who is frantically getting her things together and now Ben is very worried and he has a lot of questions.

 

“Is something wrong? Did they--”

 

“Can’t talk now.” Lonnie bluntly says, standing and scampering out the doors without properly excusing herself.

 

Mal paces around her bedroom, hoping her lungs will catch some air before she blacks out. Her hands are like earthquakes and there’s a lump forming in her throat. Her door was wide open, but she couldn’t care less of who saw. She had already made a huge fool of herself, so why would it matter?

 

Lonnie rushes into the room, panting from running for 2 minutes in heels. “Mal---are you okay?”

 

“Of course not!” Mal snaps. “I’m not fucking okay! I literally just humiliated myself in front of a pretty girl and I’m pretty damn sure she hates me!”

 

Before Lonnie says something, Carlos is the next to rush in.

 

“Mal, what the hell was that?” the boy questions in slight shock.

 

“Not now, Carlos.” Lonnie says.

 

She wants to say something back, but she can’t.

 

“I swear to God, if this has something to do with the pirate crew, then this is fucking ridiculous.”

 

“I didn’t know what to do, Carlos.” says Mal.

 

“So why was that the first instinct that came to mind? Look, Mal, I’ve been friends with you long enough to know that you’re evil. I’ve seen you steal candy from babies, rob people, and I tagged along with you. But what I don’t understand is how you came here, and chose to be a good person and do something as petty as this. Think about it, Mal, we were exactly in Evie’s place a year and a half ago. Did you forget that?” Carlos wasn’t angry, he’d grown quite slow to anger than what he used to be, but he was more disappointed.

 

Mal feels sick with regret now.

 

“I didn’t…” Mal says lowly, eyes glancing to anything on her bedroom floor rather than looking at Carlos.

 

“You should consider the fact that she isn’t here for revenge against us, and maybe she’s here for opportunity...just like the rest of us were when we were brought here.”

 

It seemed like everyday it was more and more harder for her to communicate with this girl she hardly knew. She had this aching feeling to tell her how she felt about her.

 

“I love you to pieces, Mal.” Carlos says in a sympathetic voice. “But you have to find a better way of approaching things.”

 

Carlos hears Jay call him from down the hall and he exits the room, giving Mal one last disappointed look before he disappears from her sight, closing the door behind him.

 

Mal and Lonnie stand there for a brief moment of silence and Mal is at the breaking point.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Mal says in a breathy voice, crumbling into pieces as she flops her arms at her sides.

 

Lonnie looks at her with slight confusion. “What are you talking about--”

 

“I can’t keep this up anymore, Lonnie!” She cries. “I’m in _love_ with Evie! I practically can’t get my mind no matter how hard I try and I want to tell her that but I don’t know how.”

 

She looks up at the ceiling, wishing she could reverse and undo everything she did wrong. She wants to start over but she realizes that it’s too late to.

 

“Mal, she’s a pirate—“ says Lonnie in a low voice.

 

“What if she isn’t, Lonnie?” She whips her head from the ceiling to her. “Are you seriously still concerned about that?” Mal narrows her eyes at the girl.

 

“What are you saying?” Lonnie’s tone was a little sharper.

 

“I’m saying that maybe Carlos is right! I mean, you saw how polite she was to Ben and everyone else, right?”

 

Lonnie fell silent for a moment with narrowing eyes, controlling her building anger.

 

“Don’t be ignorant.” Mal insinuated. She wasn’t dumb enough to notice every glance she gave Evie that was more wicked than Maleficent, but she was dumb enough to ignore them.

 

“Do you know how many fucking people I had to knock out to protect you?” Lonnie spat, gritting her teeth. “Mal, I saw how strong those pirates were and not only did I have to fight for my own life, but yours and Carlos and Jay’s. And then you sit here and tell me that you sympathize with an enemy you barely know because you’re in love with her? I genuinely can’t believe you right now.”

 

Mal’s mouth fell open in shock and anger.

 

“Can you stop thinking about yourself for one second!” This is about the third time she’s snapped today, and this was less out of anxiety, but sheer anger and betrayal. “How controlling and manipulative do you have to be to realize that I am my own person and can protect myself! And so what if barely know her and she’s an enemy like you say she is--”

 

“She could be, Mal!”

 

“She isn’t, damn it!” Mal yells. “You made me believe that she was. You condoned and ignored the shitty behavior that I was dumb enough to not realize I was doing! Now I’m the one that has to do all the dirty work and try to fix things all because of you!” Mal pauses, lets out a weak breath of laughter out of anger. “And you told me I shouldn’t trust her. Maybe it’s you who I shouldn’t trust.”

 

“I care about you, Mal!” Lonnie yells. “Can you not see that? Or are you just too selfish to?”

 

“Well maybe you should care about me enough to let me make my own decisions!”

 

Mal stomps out of the room and slams the door dangerously hard which startled some bystanders. Lonnie was her roommate, and Mal couldn’t bear to stay and sleep that night with the level of anger she’s at right now. She was a mix of emotions: sad, panicked, betrayed, and angry. She just needed to talk to someone, anyone, whom she’d know wouldn’t end up in a screaming match with. Someone who understood.

 

Mal knew just the person to go to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading part two! i had a lot of fun making Carlos befriend Evie because he's a cinnamon roll that's too good for this world and I had a lot of fun writing the argument scene between Lonnie and Mal. i think this is starting to become a slow burn fic???? idk but i hope yall enjoyed this part! Also thank you for the really sweet comments you left on part one!
> 
> (p.s. ive started the outline for part 3 so im pretty sure it will be up soon! :) )


	3. Part III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back!!! I just want to say I'm so so soooo sorry that this took so long to write. This is the longest (and my favorite) part of this multi chapter fic and I wanted to make it perfect since I wasn't happy with how part two came out! But thank you so much for being patient with me! <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter/part and make sure to leave kudos and comments!!! (I love hearing you guys' feedback by the way :D))  
> (And P.S., there's a tiny Descendants 2 reference in this part so leave a comment if you found it lmao)

Part III.

 

Mal knocks on the door about five times and she paces back and forth past her door anxiously, waiting for a response.

 

“Who is it?” says a voice from the other side of the door.

 

“It’s Mal.” Mal greets and there’s a sound of a door knob clicking. The door opens to reveal a certain brunette decked out in silk baby pink pajamas that look highly expensive.

 

“Hey Audrey.” Mal says, feigning a smile. 

 

Audrey looks a little concerned, telling by Mal’s face tinted a light red and her unusual labored breathing, and the fact that she’s wearing a dress when she usually doesn’t.

 

“Mal, it is almost ten. What’s going on?” the princess questions, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Mal’s smile falters. “Everything.” she says in a shaky breath, and Audrey gently pulls her into the room and shuts the door.

 

Audrey sits on her canopy bed and pats the fluffy white and gold comforter, motioning for Mal to sit beside her. Mal plops herself next to her with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Alright,” says Audrey facing toward Mal. “What’s up? Details. Now.”

 

“You’re good at this whole love thing, so, I’m in love with someone.” Mal tries not to get nauseous from the words she spoke.

 

Audrey falls silent for a minute, blinks a couple times, then speaks up again. “Oh?”

 

“But the thing is,” Mal lowers her head. “I’m not very good at showing affection.”

 

“Oh, honey,” Audrey laughs. “I know.”

 

Audrey knows her friend like a book, this isn’t the first time she’s done something stupid to show affection.

 

“I did something bad.” Mal admits, and Audrey’s laughter comes to a sharp halt. The princess gives her a wary look, making a mental list of all the possible things Mal could’ve done.

 

“What did you do, Mal?” the princess’s voice was flat, and her eyes grew a little wider.

 

Mal goes into detail about everything that happened and Audrey can’t tell if she’s more shocked at the fact Mal was being more off-the-wall stupid than usual or how she never knew that this shit was going on. 

 

“First of all, who taught you decent manners?” Audrey scolded, pointing at her with a manicured finger.

 

“No one.” Mal replies in a similar flat tone, lifting one eyebrow. “Daughter of Maleficent. Remember?”

 

Audrey pauses. “You’re right, but that’s not cool, Mal, and you should be responsible for your actions. If you want me to give you in detail advice, I’d be damn happy to, because you need it.”

 

“Hit me.”

 

The princess clears her throat. “Well,” She starts, “first you need to approach her like a human being and like, not be a bitch.”

 

“Second, for the love of goodness, apologize. Third, Don’t let her know how you feel right away. Ask her to go get coffee with you or something. Give her some time to get comfortable with you, because she probably hates your fucking guts right now.”

 

Mal smiles, like… a real smile. “You always know what to say, huh?”

 

“That’s my speciality.”

 

Audrey was blunt when it came to giving advice. Even though she was a very sweet girl, she did not bother saying what she had to say.

 

Mal’s actions were never her intention, ever. She just simply didn’t know how to handle being in love with someone she barely knew, someone that was once her enemy. She curses herself for letting Lonnie brainwash her to think that she was actually evil, because she wasn’t. Her using her table manners to a T and getting along well with Carlos and Jane was definitely not evil. How could Lonnie let her turn a blind eye to who Evie really was so easily?

 

Mal runs a hand through her hair and thinks for a bit. “So what do I do if she forgives me and I tell her how I feel?”

 

“Then congrats, you got yourself a girlfriend.”

 

“And what if she doesn’t?”

 

“Move on. Simple as that.”

 

Mal sighs again, but relieved, as she lets her body fall and her back hits Audrey’s bed with a soft thud.“I can never thank you enough, Audrey.”

 

“No need to thank me. I’m just out here trying to help you not get knocked the fuck out by her again. ” Audrey says before letting out a laugh, standing up and walking towards her closet. 

 

“I hate you so much.” Mal responds, chuckling before realizing she doesn’t want to go back to her dorm room. “Um, got any room for company?”

 

“Sure, why?” Audrey says as she’s rummaging through hangers with expensive clothing on them, figuring out what to wear for the next day.

 

“Lonnie pissed me off.”

 

Audrey whips her head around to the girl, grimaces while she lets out a hiss. “Ooh, yeah I think it’s better for you to stay here. A dragon and a girl with a sword is not a good combo.”

 

Her subtle joke instantly flies over Mal’s head, but comes back to her and makes her burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Fuck, your jokes kill me, Audrey!” Mal cries, out of breath from laughing so hard.

 

“I’ll be here all week.”

 

 

//

 

 

After a busy night of studying at the library, Evie returned to her dorm building as the day ended. It was starting to get dark, and she was still a little unfamiliar with navigating her way around Auradon Prep because it was such a huge school, so she had to just follow the street lights in order to get to her building. Her feet are burning in the 4 inch heels she decided to wear, but she ignores it because on the Isle she basically, ran, fought, and even slept in heels. She’s walking past the building with a blue and yellow flag that says _“R.O.A.R”_ in big letters, which she thinks its the building where the fencing matches are.

 

She thinks that Auradon Prep, and Auradon in general, is quite nice. Quiet neighborhoods that greatly contrasted the ugly yells and screams of terror on the Isle, magnificent castles and pleasant looking buildings that sparkled in the golden sun instead of rusty abandoned factories and run down apartments that stood gloomily under the ominous grey clouds. Evie begins to think that, maybe, she belongs here. But she questions it, judging by the way most people (with the exception of Carlos, Ben and Jane) treated her. She just hopes that she’ll find some sort of silver lining some time soon.

 

When she finally gets a hint of where she’s at, an unrecognizable voice startles her in the darkness, and it makes her legs suddenly stop working.

 

“Hey, pirate girl! Are you still Uma’s bitch or have you made your own decision to take my best friend away from me?” the voice slowly increases in volume, which means they were walking towards her.

 

The hand on Evie’s purse tightens, and she feels a pang of anxiety build in her stomach. Uma? How could he or she have known about her and Uma?

 

Evie whips her head around and sees Lonnie standing there decked out in her fencing uniform, blue and yellow hood draped around the frame of her raven hair. She wore a wicked glare, dark eyes burning into hers.

 

“Who are you?” Evie croaks, brows furrowing as she tried to decipher who this person was. “And how do you know that?”

 

“Your worst nightmare.” Lonnie answers, stepping closer to her and Evie realizes who she is. “I happen to know who Uma is...and that you work for her.”

 

Evie tenses a little, and feels her heartbeat accelerate. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Evie didn’t even get to finish her sentence, when her back was violently pushed up against the brick wall. She squinted her eyes and winced at the immense pain, Lonnie’s hands were gripped dangerously tight around Evie’s shoulders, almost bone crushing.

 

“You know what the hell I’m talking about, witch!” Lonnie growls angrily through gritted teeth. “I was there at the restaurant with Mal, Carlos, and Jay--fighting against you and Uma. I saw you knock out Mal cold without remorse, and now you have the fucking nerve to come here? You’re about to receive the worst payback of your life.”

 

“Get off of me!” Evie protests, trying to maneuver her way off of Lonnie’s hold. “The reason I came here isn’t any of your damn business!”

 

She could’ve gotten out of her hold easily. If she, you know, used her fighting skills that Uma and Harry taught her when she became a part of their crew. But she wasn’t in their crew anymore. She was in Auradon as a new person, and she promised to never go back to her old ways.

 

Lonnie sends a hard fist to her face, sending Evie to the grass as she lands with a yelp. The force of the punch makes her hit the ground faster than expected, and she falls head first. She tastes an unfamiliar fluid on her tongue as it seeps out of the corner of her mouth. She takes her hand and wipes her mouth, and is horrified when she comes in contact with the blood on her finger tips. A weird feeling boils in her blood as she tries to regain her balance and a rush of adrenaline courses through her veins, and she knew exactly what it was: the thing she’d been trying to avoid ever since she stepped foot in Auradon.

 

_Don’t do this, Evie. Just get up and walk it off. Don’t make things worse for yourself._

 

Her instincts were battling with her conscience, but her instincts were stronger. Still regaining her balance, she hears a noise that sounds like a sword being swiped against something. It suddenly occurs to her that she overheard someone talking about how Lonnie is the captain of the fencing team, and slight fear settles in her.

 

Her body is turned over, still on the grass. Lonnie points the blade, its sharp tip catching reflection on the street light. Evie is breathing deep, looking up at the girl with fearful-turned-wicked eyes.

 

“You’re gonna regret this.” Evie says darkly, her inner pirate kicking in much faster than she expected.

 

Before Lonnie could have the last word the air was blown out of her chest as she collapsed backward on the grass. Evie had used her lower body strength (and long legs) to send a heeled foot to Lonnie’s stomach which gave her ample time to snatch the sword out of her hand and spring back to her feet. Now she was the one pointing the sword at Lonnie, who looked up at her with slight fear in her eyes.

 

She was suddenly back on the Isle now.

 

“You don’t know me.” Evie growls quietly, but audibly enough for Lonnie to hear her over the whistle of the wind.

 

“Funny you should say that, because I already know everything about you.”

 

Evie points the sword closer to Lonnie’s neck, and Lonnie smirks as she feels the tip of the blade lightly poke her chin. “Do it. Kill me. Kill me like you and your crew would do to anyone that looked at you the wrong way.” she taunts condescendingly. “Let’s see how Auradon treats you after this.”

 

Those words bring Evie back to Auradon, and her cold expression drops along with her sword. Her eyes widen and flutter, mouth falling agape as she analyzed her situation, not saying a word.

 

“God, I’m--” she breathes out, trying to form actual words. “So sorry.”

 

She grabs her purse and takes off as fast as she can, she finally gets to her building when she makes a beeline for the bathroom. Her back hits the door softly as she recklessly closes it, and she looks up at the ceiling.

 

She then breaks down into a shattering, painful sob. Tears escape from her eyes, and she covers her mouth to try and stifle her sobs but muffled cries only come out. All of the bottled up emotion she had let fill to the brim of overflowing was now pouring out uncontrollably.

 

She halts at the mirror, catching her reflection and analyzing the bits of grass in her hair and the stain of blood on the corner of her lip, noticing the person she’s become.

 

Why her? What could she have done to receive a life shittier than the Isle?

 

It seemed like she wanted Auradon, but Auradon didn’t want her.

 

Her life in here was actually never supposed to be like this, far from it. Evie was supposed to be welcomed into Auradon with open arms. She was supposed be finding acceptance within herself because no one else would. She had just been used and abused for most of her life. Her mother couldn’t care less about the future she wanted, and just made sure she drilled the idea of being pretty enough for a prince to marry into her head. Even Uma, who she considers to be her best friend, had taken her in because she’s a good fighter. No one saw her impressive fashion design skills. No one saw her determination, her independence, her intelligence, or her kind heart.

 

All people saw was just a pretty face hidden behind value.

 

That’s why she left. Nobody on the Isle was there to actually love her. She just needed _love_.

 

But she doubts if she’s ever going to find it.

 

With a shaking hand, she grabs her the miniature crown that had been pinned on the top of her head, rips it off, and throws it to the ground in defeat. She didn’t feel like a princess anymore. She didn’t feel like _anything_ anymore. She felt worthless, like dirt. What was the point in loving herself anymore when no one else would?

 

 

//

 

Lonnie and Mal haven’t spoken for a week since their argument after the dinner. This is, in fact, the longest they went without speaking, which was odd. But Mal thanks Audrey for keeping her company at her place, because goodness, how awkward would that be if Mal stayed in her own room.

 

Her and Lonnie did bicker and argue as roommates, when Mal was a new student, but the bonded together and were less of assholes to each other which led to a blossoming friendship. Now it feels like they’ve come full circle, unfortunately.

 

But Mal thinks the reason Lonnie is mad is stupid. Lonnie knows full well that she is an Isle girl, and she has been through shit that Lonnie couldn’t even imagine. So why would she have a say of who Mal could and couldn’t trust on the Isle? Why should she get the choice to meddle in a situation that she may or may not could get herself out of? Mal understands that Lonnie is doing this to protect her because she’s her friend, but she thinks that maybe she shouldn’t, like, manipulate her romantic feelings for another person for her own benefit.

 

This adds another thing to Mal’s overflowing plate of things she fucked up and has to fix. Her relationship with Evie is at the top of the list because Lonnie was eighty percent behind that.

 

The more Mal thinks about it, the more frustrated she grows. She decides that it’s better to deal with Lonnie later on. She’s got bigger things to work out. 

 

Mal had seen Carlos and Jay standing a few feet away from her, and she felt the need to approach him with an apology.

 

“C!” Mal calls, grabbing the younger boy’s attention.”I need to talk to you.”

 

Before he answers, Carlos tells Jay he’ll meet him on the Tourney field in a few minutes and he disappears from their sight, leaving Carlos and Mal facing each other.

 

“Um, yeah. What’s up?” Carlos says, lowering his voice a notch as if he didn’t want other people to hear him.

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Mal says with apologetic eyes.

 

The boy tilts his head in a bit of confusion. “About?”

 

“About what happened at the dinner.” says Mal. “You’re one of Evie’s only friends here and you just wanted to make her feel at home and I was a complete jerk for that.”

 

Carlos places his hands on Mal’s shoulders, looks her in the eyes. “I forgive you one hundred percent.” he says, smiling at Mal’s sincerity. “Unfortunately, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

 

Mal sighs. “God, I hate it when you’re right.”

 

Carlos cared about Mal, a lot. He cared about Evie too. He basically saw both ends of the spectrum: Lonnie hating Evie for who she thinks she is, and who Evie actually is. Sure, he knows that Evie is the exact same person that knocked out Mal in the fight at the shop, but the way she treats him says that she isn’t that person anymore. He just wants Mal and Lonnie to see that for themselves.

 

He was there when he saw Mal nearly get killed and he was one of her three friends who nursed her back to health. Carlos could’ve chosen to go with Lonnie and hate her guts, but he really isn’t one to hold grudges, because he thinks that people grow and learn from things.

 

 

Mal and Carlos share reassuring smiles when she makes her way to find Evie.

 

 

Evie on the other hand, was not the person she wanted to be today. She still wore her preppy electric blue ensemble with her infamous red heels, but there was no crown on her head. Instead of her voluminous locks that she’d spend so much time on in the morning, her hair fell flat and only curled slightly at the ends. She still wore red lipstick, but there was no friendly smile to go with it.

 

The princess facade that she had tried so hard to keep up had diminished.

 

She was rummaging her locker for her chemistry textbook, when she caught a glimpse of one of the bitchy cheerleaders in her magnet pocket mirror. Evie turns around to see not only her, but more than one of them standing before her.

 

“Why hello, your highness.” the cheerleader taunts, “You seem to have been missing your crown.”

 

Evie closes her locker a little too hard while clutching the textbook in her hand. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

“Wow!” comments the girl condescendingly. “Seems like the princess has an attitude uglier than her face.”

 

“Excuse me?” Evie says in a sharp tone, narrowing her eyes at the girl, but all she gets in return is a devilish smirk. “You have no fucking right to talk to me like that--”

 

“Or what?” another girl speaks up, getting closer to Evie so she’s. “You gonna have her mother feed us all poison apples?”

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Evie’s voice raises an octave, and the surrounding Auradon students are surprised that this girl actually has a backbone.

 

Mal’s ears pick up the the voices raising in volume, which causes her to turn the corner of the hallway.  She sees the familiar blue head of hair in the distance but can’t seem to see her face due to multiple people standing in front of her.

 

Mal has absolutely no reason to be stupid and ignore Evie yet again.

 

“To leave Auradon and never come back, you wicked bitch!” the cheerleader exclaims and pushes her against the lockers.

 

“Hey!” Mal barks, catching the attention of Evie and the cheerleaders. “Get the hell away from her!”

 

Evie and Mal make eye contact briefly, and the facial expression Evie is wearing is undecipherable. Mal blinks twice at her, as if saying “I got you.”

 

The head cheerleader turns to Mal and smirks devilishly. “Or what, dragon girl?”

 

It seemed like Mal had given up the whole intimidating people with the green glowy eyes thing a few months ago since you know, she’s _learned_ , but today she definitely thought it’d come in handy. In only a few seconds her eyes flash from a natural emerald to an unnatural nuclear green.

 

The girl’s face contorts in fright, almost cowering in her presence. Mal doesn’t have to say another word when the group of cheerleaders scamper away from Evie, and Mal’s eyes fade back to emerald when they fall upon Evie. Evie is looking at her with the same amount of fright, a little anger, a bit of shock, and some confusion. She’s glad that Mal saved her a few punches, but she doesn’t know how to process any of what just happened.

 

“Evie, I can explain--”

 

“No.” she interrupts, shaking her head. “You’ve done enough.”

 

Mal was about to open her mouth again but the sound of the bell immediately cuts in to their almost conversation. Evie secures the red backpack strap on her shoulder and walks in the direction of her next classroom.

 

“Evie, wait!” Mal calls, trying to shuffle through the moving students trying to get her attention back. “Can we please talk about this later?”

 

Her voice is loud enough for someone to hear her from across the room, but Evie ignores it, because she’s been through too much shit to listen to anyone right now.

 

Mal sighs again in defeat at the chance she thought she’d get to to apologize to Evie. It was like she was so close, yet so far away. She feels a hand on her shoulder, turns around to see that it’s Carlos again.

 

“Give her time.” he says. “I’m sure she’ll hear you out.”

 

The two walk in the opposite direction to their next class.

 

//

 

Right now, Mal is off the wall nervous.

 

She spots Evie sitting at a park bench, the corners of her lips turned downward as she sadly played with her manicured fingers.

 

Mal got herself into this mess, and now she has to get herself back out of it. No turning back.

 

She walks slowly over to where she’s sitting, which makes the latter girl lift her head up only to shift her eyes elsewhere.

 

“What do you want?” Evie asks, lacking a dangerous amount of emotion.

 

Mal’s heart is pounding in her chest. “To apologize.”

 

Evie sighs, still not making eye contact with the girl. “For what?”

 

“Everything.” Mal slowly admits, feeling a wave of relief but regret wash over her. “For...ignoring you without reason, the snarky comments--”

 

“Letting me get harassed by jocks that you could’ve prevented if you hadn’t stood there?” Evie looks back up at Mal. “Yeah, you should be really sorry for that.”

 

If Mal felt like an asshole then, boy does she feel like one now.

 

Evie stands to her feet and walks past Mal, angrier than before she approached her. Mal decides she can’t let her go this time. Not now.

 

“I wasn’t thinking about my actions!” Mal calls after her as she’s not too far past her.

 

“Trust me, I can see that.”

 

“Can you please just hear me out?” Mal says, and Evie stops. 

 

“Why should I have to, Mal?” she turns her body around and her voice is a notch higher. “Give me one good reason why I should hear you out? I wanted to be your friend because no one else would accept me for who I am here. Aren’t you from the Isle too? I thought I would be safer with someone who shares the same home has me. You were a bitch, you ignored me for weeks---”

 

“I just wanted--”

 

“You literally witnessed people touching me without my consent and you just _sat there_ , Mal!” Evie’s voice cracks, and she tries her hardest to swallow the lump in her throat.  “You actually have the fucking nerve to treat me like you did and now you expect me to hear you out. If anything, you should be the one hearing me out because people respect you. Not me. No one even blinks an eye at me other than to name call me or say something rude!”

 

Evie knew it would be tough to get to Auradon, but she didn’t know she had to go through all of this because she wanted a second chance.

 

Her tears are now pouring out like a river. She cries, voice cracking again which further broke Mal. “I didn’t want to be a pirate forever, Mal. I wanted an education and opportunity for my future and love and just to be happy, that’s why I came to Auradon. I came because I didn’t want to be harrassed again, I didn’t want to be treated like shit, but I guess it’s like that wherever I go.”

 

Mal doesn’t even realize she’s crying too until she feels her tears running under her chin. She feels like a monster.

 

She broke Evie.

 

She broke a girl who just wanted to escape the horrors of the Isle and find the good things in life and she ruined it for her. She broke a girl who had a dream and strived to go for it. She broke a girl with a heart of gold more valuable than any artifact in the Cave of Wonders.

 

The two girls stand there in silence looking at the ground, and Mal is just trying to gain the strength to speak.

 

“I’m honestly sorry for everything, I really am.” she speaks, emitting every ounce of emotion she has as her lips tremble. “I just wish I could….reverse time and undo everything.”

 

Evie still has her eyes down on the grass, not daring to look at her, but she is listening.

 

Mal sniffs. “When you came here, I...had absolutely no intention of harming you ever. I was just scared and ignorant and nervous and I wasn’t thinking. Whenever I’d see you, something would tell me to not acknowledge you and I shouldn’t have listened to it. Those things kept me from seeing that you’re a wonderful of a person you are, Evie. I mean...the way you’re so passionate about what you love, your kindness, your intelligence…” Mal pauses, trying her hardest to smile through tears. “ _I also think you’re beautiful too_.”

Mal thinks she’s _beautiful_. Evie inhales sharply at that. Was she hearing that correctly? Someone just called her beautiful when she’s in her most vulnerable state. Her mother never called her beautiful, unless her face was plastered with foundation until she could see no blemishes and it was hard to open her eyes from so many coats of mascara.

Evie slowly lifts her head, face still stained with tears and arched eyebrows.

 

“But it took me so long to see all the good things in you because I was being selfish and I never knew how to tell you.” Mal continues. “So if you still hate me after today, that’s completely fine. You have every right to hate me. Every single right.” 

 

With one last “I’m sorry”, Mal is the one to turn to walk away now. She feels absolutely terrible and she’s more upset at the fact that she straight up bullied her than the fact that she’s in love with this girl and she might’ve just lost her.

 

“Mal, wait.” Evie chokes out. The girl stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder.

 

“I forgive you.” says Evie above a whisper.

 

Mal turns slowly. “What?” she questions. “Do you really want to do this? After everything I put you through?”

 

“I happen to be in a dark place right now.” Evie admits, looking down at the grass and playing with her fingers. “And I haven’t got much friends here besides Carlos. I just...need someone right now.”

 

Evie was independent for sure. She made her own decisions, fought for herself, and didn’t take shit from anyone. But now she was in Auradon with a new fresh start. She didn’t take anyone with her. She came completely alone, thinking that she could handle this. She did, at one point, but now she needed someone more than ever right now.

 

Mal looks into her brown eyes, which were bloodshot, desperate, and helpless. She grabs both of Evie’s hands and squeezes them, feeling her heart starting to beat wildly in her chest again.

 

“Let’s start over.” Mal says, sighing of relief and happiness, and Evie lets out a small giggle. “Hi, I’m Mal.”

 

Evie smiles widely. “Nice to meet you, I’m Evie.”

 

 

 

//

 

 

After two weeks of being in a slump, Evie decides she doesn’t want to be sad anymore. For two whole weeks, she felt so….not herself.

 

She doesn’t want to let things get to her so easily. Auradon, in fact, had tried to change who she was. If people still didn’t like her after almost an entire month of her being here, she didn’t care. She came here to fulfill her dream, not for the approval and entertainment of Auradon students.

 

It’s a little hard for her to brush it off, yes, but she did have enough strength to carry on.

 

Soon enough, she was back on her feet. Growing tired of her plain look, she upgraded her fashion sense up a notch and started wearing more intricate designs with the same blue and red color scheme. Her hair was more in pin curls, her heels were higher, and her lipstick was redder than the apple that poisoned Snow White.

 

Instead of just normally walking into school, she strutted, as if she owned the damn building. Freshly manicured hands planted firmly on her hips as she made her way down the hall, blocking out any snarky comment made toward her, but focused more on the mouths that dropped to the floor.

 

And yes, her power was almost strong enough to make Mal go weak at the knees. She can remember standing in the hall in a conversation with Jay when he saw her first, and let out a ‘holy shit’ and almost had to hold Mal up from damn near fainting because they both honestly thought a fucking supermodel just walked in their school.

 

Evie didn’t only conquer with her looks, but in academics too. She was the top student in at least three of her classes, never settling for anything less than an A minus, and already applied to run for student council.

 

 

Auradon Prep was officially her bitch.

 

 

Lunchtime had began, and Evie, instead of sitting alone like usual, was sitting with her new friends: Carlos, Jay, and Audrey. They laughed and talked and seemed genuinely interested in Evie’s ambitions. Audrey especially, had found interest in Evie’s fashion design ability and had not only invited her to her mother’s birthday party, but requested for her to custom make the gown for her to wear. Evie had stared at her with wide eyes, but then a huge grin appeared on her face.

 

“You’re joking.” Evie says in disbelief of the words that came out of her mouth.

 

Evie’s eyes lit up with joy as she clasped her hands together, grinning wildly. “Thank you so much Audrey! I honestly cannot thank you enough”

 

“No problem, babe.” Audrey answers happily, “A talent like that shouldn’t go to waste.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will have your mom looking like a million bucks on Friday. You can count on me!”

 

Mal joins their table and Evie quickly moves to make a space for her to sit. Mal smiles at her gesture because one, she’s happy that Evie’s happy, and two, she thinks she’s absolutely adorable when she’s happy.

 

“Hey, guys,” Mal chirps, taking her seat. “Did I miss anything?”

 

Audrey puts down her coffee cup, “My mom’s having her birthday party at the castle this weekend and I don’t wanna be surrounded by people whom I don’t know that are like, way older than I am. So I bought along you guys. Wanna tag along?”

 

“Totally.” Mal answers. “It’s a good distraction for me to not do homework.”

 

The five laugh lightly at Mal’s joke before they eat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So how’s the situation with you and Lonnie?” Audrey suddenly remembers why Mal and Lonnie haven’t been on speaking terms for the past 3 weeks.

 

It seems that at the mention of Lonnie’s name, Evie tenses up a little. Her mind creates a mental image of that night and she might never be able to live that down.

 

“Umm,” Mal awkwardly stalls, staring at the food in front of her. “We’re still not very buddy-buddy at the moment.”

 

Carlos notices Evie’s face shift. “Everything alright, Evie?”

 

The fours eyes were on her, and they noticed a change in the energy from a few seconds ago.

 

Ever tries to fake a smile, as if nothing happened between them. “Yeah, it’s just…”

 

“Did Lonnie say something to you?” Jay questions, a little too interested in why she’s so uncomfortable.

 

Evie is silent for a moment before she speaks again. “If I told you guys, do you promise to keep this between us?” she spoke slowly in a low voice.

 

The other four give glances at each other before nodding.

 

“A couple weeks ago, I was coming back to my dorm room from studying at the library, when she approached me.” Evie speaks, trying to not let others who weren’t around the table hear her.

 

“And?” Audrey says, a little impatient from her pause. “What did she do?”

 

Evie closes her eyes and sighs. “She….said she knew about me working for Uma and questioned why I was here. Then things got physical.”

 

Mal’s eyes widen. “What?” she exclaims a little too loudly in disbelief, and Audrey shushes her.

 

“First she pushed me against the wall, and punched me.”

 

“Did she pull out a sword?” Jay asks out of nowhere.

 

“Jay, that’s stupid, why would she—“ Carlos debates.

 

Evie thinks that Jay could read her thoughts. “She did.”

 

Audrey feels her heart drop, never knowing why her friend whom she’d known for so long do such a thing. “Dear God.”

 

“Well, how did you...not die?” Jay asks, furrowing his brows.

 

Evie prepares herself for what she’s about to admit. “I don’t know what came over me,” her focus is on her hands, which trembled from the troubling memory of that night. “But I got this rush of anger out of nowhere. So I ended up knocking Lonnie to the ground—“ she pauses. “and I pointed the sword at her this time.”

 

“Evie.” Audrey’s tone isn’t angered, but rather disappointed. “You know how much trouble you’d get in if people found out about that right?”

 

“Yes, I know.” Evie responds sadly. “I couldn’t help it, Audrey. My inner pirate came out and I had to protect myself. Luckily, Lonnie made me snap back before things took a turn for the worst.”

 

Mal’s nails are digging in so far into her palms that she could cut open her flesh at any moment.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Mal growls as she rises from her seat. “I have to talk to her.”

 

Evie throws her hands up to stop her. “Mal, please! I’ve put this situation behind me already and I don’t want things to get worse.”

 

“And let her get away with something like that? Evie she could’ve killed you if she wanted.”

 

“And I could’ve killed her and gotten worse consequences.” Evie’s tone was sharper, really trying to convince Mall that this wasn’t a good idea. “You know how much they hate Isle people. If Lonnie killed me she would’ve gotten away with it, or even worse, they could’ve celebrated it.”

 

Mal’s gains control of her anger as she sinks back into her chair. Evie has a point, and the situation escalating was a bad idea. Evie doesn’t hold a grudge against Lonnie, but she does wish she could see her for who she really is.

 

Evie’s taught herself to be kinder to others. Sure, it’s a huge move from being a snarky pirate that takes no prisoners, yes, but it is an improvement.

 

“You can stay in my room for as long as you want, Mal.” Audrey says. “Because it looks like you and Lonnie won’t be getting over this anytime soon. Confronting her only makes the situation worse. Give her time to figure it out for herself.”

 

Before the tension between all five of them got even thicker, the school bell rings and the students start to flood out of the cafeteria. Audrey and Jay say their “see ya laters” before departing the table and Evie notifies Carlos that she’ll be going to class with him in a second.

 

“Hey, Mal?” Evie catches Mal’s attention as she slings her backpack over her shoulder.

 

“Yes?” Mal responds.

 

Evie smiles bashfully, “Um...can we….hang out later? Ben took me on a tour of Auradon and I saw this really cool cafe I’ve been wanting to go to.”

 

All of the possible responses escape Mal’s brain because she’s endeared by the way she lights up over certain things.

 

“Um….totally! Sure!” Mal hesitates, feeling her heart flutter and her pale skin grow warm.

 

Evie smiles again before leaving the table.

 

Mal thinks for a moment. Damn, does she really want to tell Evie how she really feels about her? I mean, hell, the girl’s been head over heels for her since the altercation at the Chip shop and she thinks she’s gonna lose her damn mind if she doesn’t tell her any sooner.

 

She thinks Evie is a wonderful and she’s warmed up so much to her after she’s apologized. Mal knows that she’s been through some shit, and she doesn’t want to hit her out of the blue with it.

 

She just wants that right moment to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this part and part four will be coming soon!! I was really inspired and motiviated by you guys' comments and it really helped to me to write this. 
> 
> If you would like to talk about my fics or possibly request something (Descendants related, of course) you can hit me up on my tumblr: @ blackfairyemoji :) I don't have that many descendants mutuals so it'd be cool if i can just talk with you guys about Descendants related stuff!! 
> 
> Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed and ily!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Part IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guysssss. Ya'll please don't attack me for taking so long to wirte this chapter it's legit been a month and im so sorryyyyyyyyy. But anyways, thank you for the previous feedback on my previous chapters and most of all thank you for being so patient with me! Enjoy! :)

Part IV.

 

Mal is usually never early to things, like ever.

 

Getting ready for things was always a chore for her. You could say that she was one of those people that would text that they’re on their way while their still in the shower. She’d usually be fifteen to twenty minutes late due to the fact that she would take way too long to get ready or she was just...lazy.

 

But today, she was surprising early. Five minutes earlier than the time Evie told her to meet her, to be exact.

 

This is quite strange because Evie is the one who is the early bird, not Mal. Evie would show up  to any after school activities or to hang out with Carlos early. You know, when she isn’t fashionably late (as in spending too much time being indecisive over her outfit choices).

 

Mal is sitting at a small table in front of the window where she could see the afternoon sun shining. She sees a certain blue haired girl walk in the store and she looks like a deer in headlights.

 

Evie’s heart skips a beat because she thought she had kept Mal waiting for a long time and it made her anxious. Anxious enough to ramble over her words and sweat start to build around her forehead.

 

“Gosh—“ Evie curses. “I’m so sorry, Mal! Audrey had called me about something and I lost track of time and—“

 

Mal thought it was rather cute when she rambles.

 

Mal, strangely calm, tells Evie that she’s been here for only five minutes and she’s got nothing to worry about, and maybe the latte that looks delicious on the nearby menu might calm her nerves.

 

Evie’s anxiety fades into a relieved smile. “Thank goodness.”

 

From Mal’s point of view in front of the window, the golden sun rays are hitting Evie and Mal thinks she looks like art. She spots a ray of sun shining on Evie’s face, and the golden light enhances her deep mahogany eyes to a beautiful coffee color.

 

Mal could feel her heart melting.

 

“So is Aurora’s dress ready for her special day?” Mal asks curiously.

 

“Almost.” Evie answers, setting her purse down. “I just need to make some final adjustments and then it’ll be ready. By the way, is Audrey always a nervous wreck when she’s stressed?”

 

Mal laughs at her comment. “I think so. Last year, she went off on Ben because he accidentally mentioned Jane’s surprise party to Fairy Godmother.”

 

Evie softly laughs. “Poor Ben.”

 

They both take their orders from the exhausted yet friendly barista and Mal is concerned about Evie.

 

“So how are you taking things?” Mal asks, and Evie tilts her head in slight confusion. “You know, classes, roommates, adjusting to life here?” 

 

Evie thinks for a moment. “They’re looking up, which is…..” Evie trails off, thinking off all the good things that happened in the past week, “so relieving. I thought I was never gonna be able to get out off that slump I was in.”

 

A smile grows on Mal’s face. “That’s really good to hear.” and she almost let’s the word ‘babe’ slip out of her mouth, because damn it they’re so comfortable together. “I just hope that all that stuff is behind us now.”

 

“Don’t worry. What happened this week almost made me forget all about that.” Evie says and lets out a soft laugh.

 

Evie begins to think that Mal is very sweet. She appreciates that she’s attentive whenever she’s talking. All she ever got from Uma is just orders and witty remarks, only holding an actual conversation when she’s drunk. All of a sudden she has a bit of a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It’s not sickness, but it’s…

 

Butterflies?

 

“Good.” Mal replies. “How’s the others treating you?”

 

“Fantastic.” Evie chirps. “Carlos is really sweet, Audrey is just amazing, and Jay—“

 

“Is an idiot?”

 

Evie pauses and then laughs. “No! He’s really helpful and caring, Mal.”

 

Mal thinks her laugh sounds like a symphony and her smile is a Renaissance painting.

 

“I really like your friends.” Evie finishes, “and I’d like to know more about you.”

 

Mal’s heart skips a beat. _Evie wants to know more about her_.

 

Oh shit.

 

She looks at the ground for a moment, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I’m not really…...a very interesting person,” She stutters. “I mean, I’m no math or science whiz like you and Carlos, but I do like art.”

 

Evie flutters her eyelashes. “Oh, you draw?” and she sounds interested.

 

“Yeah,” Mal looks down again to roll up the sleeve of her cardigan to reveal a doodle from a sharpie resting on her pale wrist: a heart with a tiny dragon wrapped around it. “Did this during math class.”

 

Evie leans forward, gently holding Mal’s forearm to further analyze the inking and she looks back up at her with fascination.

 

“That’s so cool, Mal!” Evie chirps. “It looks like you’ve got a gift.”

 

Mal smiles at her lap, hiding her blushing face. “Nah, it’s nothin.’”

 

In the midst of their conversation, the same exhausted and friendly barista comes back with a latte and a black coffee. They both say their ‘thank yous’ as she set the drinks down and left.

 

 Evie feels like coffee is like a breath of fresh air to her because all she drank on the Isle was slightly dirty water and rum. She takes a sip on the piping hot latte and squeaks, not realizing how hot it was.

 

Her eyebrows knit in amazement when she watches Mal sip her piping hot black coffee with no hesitation, and Mal notices it when her eyes shift back at her.

 

“Oh sorry,” she apologizes placing the cup down. “Dragon instincts.”

 

“Dragon?”

 

Mal feels dumb for not, like, elaborating. “Oh, well, um, I’m Maleficent’s daughter.”

 

Evie feels dumb as well, maybe even dumber. Daughter of Maleficent, Evie says to herself mentally. That explains the glowing green eyes and—the fact that her name is _Mal_.

Evie’s brows lift in amusement. “So you’re from the Isle too?” She says, resting her face in her hand and Mal nods.

 

Now Evie remembers why Carlos befriended her so quickly and Jay gives cold glares to people who talk shit about her while she’s walking by. It all makes sense to her now. Carlos and Jay were from the Isle, and she was too. And the reason they didn’t treat her like the others did is because she was _one of them,_ and they went through the same thing when they were brought to Auradon. They had no one to be protective of them, and they had to face the harsh bullying from narrow-minded Auradon students themselves, only having each other to stick up for.

 

“I was picked to come to Auradon,” Mal begins. “And my mom wanted me to completely rule over Auradon by stealing the wand and breaking the barrier, but I didn’t wanna do that. I wanted to explore and make art and like…..not be evil for once.”

 

“I had a similar situation with my mom.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm. My mom literally forced me to do my makeup everyday. She wanted me to be this…” she makes a gesture with her hands to get her point across, “submissive trophy wife for a prince, but I didn’t see that for me. It seemed like I was suffocating from all of her rules and demands and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

 

“So you became a pirate?” Mal adds, briefly taking a drink from her coffee.

 

“Yeah.” Evie answers. “I had snuck out of the castle one night, and these guys were trying to rob me. I defended myself the best that I could, and that’s when I met Harry and Uma, and they wanted me on their team. They taught me how to fight and defend myself from that moment on. Little did I know, I’d love it so much. And I never came back to that castle ever.”

 

For a moment, Mal hates Uma’s guts a little less. If it hadn’t been for her taking Evie in, she would never met her. Funny how two completely different worlds can collide.

 

“Now I can live a little more freely.” Evie remarks, smiling at the ground.

 

There’s another moments of silence and Evie cautiously takes another sip of her latte again. Suddenly, she makes an alarmed facial expression, as if she remembered something that wasn’t good.

 

“Mal?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

Evie shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “Do you think—“ she begins slowly. “Aurora would be _okay_ with a person like _me_ designing her dress? Or even attending the party at all?”

 

“Why’d you say that?”

 

“Dunno. It just….came to mind. Because...not everyone here is like Carlos, or Jane, or Jay, you know.”

 

Mal frowns, but then smiles apologetically. Mal has seen the worst of the Auradon citizens when she was brought here, from the harsh insults to the verbal and sometimes physical abuse. Who would’ve thought the nicest looking people would be the meanest to someone who isn’t like them? Mal understands Evie’s situation, she understands completely. She wishes Auradon were just a teeny bit nicer.

 

“Audrey is one of my good friends, and I’m the daughter of the person that almost killed her mother. If Aurora let’s me in a foot’s radius of Audrey, she won’t have any problems with you, without a doubt.”

 

Evie’s shoulders relax as she lets out another soft laugh. “That’s relieving to know.”

 

As the sun sets in the sky, the two sit and talk about other things, and Evie sees a lot in Mal than ever before.

 

-

 

“And you’ve got all the notes from today’s chem lab, right?” Carlos’ curious and slightly tired tone vibrates through Evie’s phone.

 

“Yeah, thank you so much C.” Evie answers, sounding relieved.

 

“No problem. Always there to be your second brain.” Carlos comments and Evie chuckles softly while looking outside her window.

 

“Love you.” she says tiredly. “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” was the last thing Carlos says before he hangs up on the other, and Evie’s alone with her thoughts.

 

Her roommate had left early because she does her exercise routines at night and doesn't come back until the morning.

 

Evie lets her body fall onto the soft comforters of her bed and she releases a deep sigh, capturing the view of her ceiling. She thinks for a moment. About the isle, about Auradon Prep, about _Mal_.

 

Just to think that weeks ago they couldn’t make proper eye contact, and now they’re face to face sharing their interests and hobbies and just being interested in each other. Mal is an interesting person, Evie thinks to herself. She’s a sweetheart to her and her friends, but will not hesitate to light someone on fire if they hurt them.

 

There was something about her that drew her in, but she has trouble pinpointing it.

 

-

 

Perhaps Lonnie was a little _too_ good at holding grudges. She always wanted the last word or the last laugh, and will not sleep until she gets it.

 

The whole fight between her and Evie was a week and half ago, and Lonnie wants to come back stronger so she’ll win this time.

 

She sees her target feet away from her in the school cafeteria, seeming to be in a conversation with Jay and Carlos until they’ve left and she gets an idea. Humiliate her and expose her of her wickedness in front of the entire student body, she thinks. She thinks it’s a _great_ plan, actually. She approaches Evie until she’s in her peripheral vision, and Evie makes a face.

 

“Lonnie.” she addresses not with a smile like usual, but still polite yet firm. “May I ask why you’re approaching me?”

 

“No reason.” Lonnie answers, putting all her weight on one foot to lean against a table. “Just wanna get some things straight.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Some things involving you. You know, for the better of Auradon.”

 

Evie’s lips tighten and she sighs, trying not to get angry. “Listen unless you’re coming to me with a reasonable apology you shouldn’t be talking to me right now.”

 

“Wow!” Lonnie sarcastically exclaims “Hostile and bitchy? That’s so Isle of you!”

 

“What the hell do you want from me, Lonnie?”

 

“An explanation. An explanation on why you decided to come here--”

 

“I don’t have to explain shit to you, thank you very much.”

 

“So you’re hiding something?”

 

“Yeah, I’m hiding the fact that I’m about to beat your ass if you don’t leave me alone.”

 

Evie turns on her heel to leave, when her arm is suddenly yanked back. She is quick to respond.

 

“Get off of me!” Evie shoves Lonnie off of her. “You’re crazy!—“

 

Evie is interrupted when she felt her head fly quickly to the left, and a stinging pain spread across the side of her face. Lonnie’s action attracted a good amount of the students in the cafeteria

 

She freezes with her head facing away from her, that familiar feeling starting to yet again come back.

 

Lonnie creeps up to her so now they’re only inches apart. “I _will_ get you sent back to the Isle. When you came here you’ve done nothing but ruin my life and I’m gonna keep you from ruining everyone else’s. You aren’t an Auradon girl, and you will never be—“

 

It overcame her like a wave and Evie found herself grabbing Lonnie by the shoulders and shoving, almost flinging her across the table, watching as her body fell with the chairs.

 

Lonnie springs up and punches her in the face a few times until she knocks Evie to the ground. She hears the noises of the surrounding students, some directing them to stop fighting and some even cheering them on.

 

Evie grabs a hold of the lunch tray that was a few inches near her and is back on her feet. With a swift and forceful motion, she strikes Lonnie with the tray causing her to stumble backwards but she doesn’t completely fall.

 

Lonnie swings her leg up to kick her but Evie’s instincts are too quick. She grabs her ankle and swings her to the floor. Lonnie brings her down with her by grabbing a hold of her calves and forcing her down. Evie hits the floor with a yelp but manages to hop back up. Lonnie goes for another punch but Evie clutches her wrist and punches her in retaliation.

 

Evie suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her backward, and Lonnie is being pulled backward with Jay’s arms wrapped around her torso.

 

“Evie!” she hears Mal call, rushing over to her.

 

Evie doesn’t respond because she’s still on edge. Her brows were furrowed, anger-filled eyes burning into Lonnie with the heat of a thousand suns. She’s trying to squirm out of Carlos’ grip but the smaller boy refused to let go of her.

 

“Carlos.” she growls through gritted teeth. “Let me go.”

 

“I won’t!” Carlos refuses, slightly tightening his grip. “This is for your own good.”

 

Evie feels like steam is coming out of her ears and she can feel her blood coursing through her veins. She’s so on edge she doesn’t realize that Mal is standing right in front of her, calling her name repeatedly until her attention is on her.

 

“It’s not worth it!” Mal pleads, trying to distract her from Lonnie, who was too busy letting out a string of angered curses while wriggling out of Jay’s grip.

 

Mal realizes what she’s doing isn’t working so she tries something else.

 

She places both of her hands on the sides of her face, and because her skin is so soft she wants to pepper little kisses all over her face but _now is not the time_.

 

“Look at me!” Mal commands, Evie eyes shift to her and they flutter, and she’s back in Auradon. Again. “You’re in Auradon now, Remember?”

 

Mal is looking deep into her eyes, and she’s sad. She’s sad because Evie chooses kindness and would never hurt a soul and her behavior just now was not on purpose. Evie swears up and down that she’s an Auradon girl now, but that Isle is still in her, and it’s probably going to stay there.

 

Instead of breaking down like the last time, she just freezes, and blinks multiple times, as if she were trying to bring herself back to reality. She suddenly can’t speak, and her bones are stiff.

 

Mal instantly knows what to do then. She’s seen it happen to Carlos and Jay when they were all new to the school.

 

“Let’s go.” Mal softly says, grabbing her hand and ushering her back to Carlos and Jay’s room. She would bring her to Audrey’s, but she has a feeling she might not _get it_ , and it would be an entirely different situation if Fairy Godmother got involved.

 

Mal closes the door behind her and lets Evie sit on Jay’s slightly messy bed. Evie is still in shock, but Mal is patient enough to let her sit there for as long as she needs to. She grabs her hand and wraps her fingers around it and moves her hand to her lap.

 

Soon enough, Evie breaks into a shattering sob and Mal wraps her arms around her, engulfing the girl into her chest.

 

“I...I let it happen again.” She sobs into Mal’s shirt. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

Evie’s sobs harmonize with Mal’s soothing shushes and Mal runs a hand through her hair. Evie is mad at herself because she was doing so good, so good. But her Isle instincts crept up on her at an inappropriate time and she feels awful again.

 

“It’s my fault.” Evie continues sobbing. “It’s all my fault. I’m gonna get sent back to the Isle.”

 

“No you aren’t.” Mal says, pulling away so she can look at her face to face. “I’m not gonna let you go back.”

 

“But, Mal, you saw what happened out there—“

 

“Yes I did,” Mal says. “And Ben is loving and compassionate enough to understand that this was an accident. No one is taking you anywhere.”

 

She wipes the tears streaming from her face. “Because we have you.” Mal continues.”Jay has you and Carlos has you and Audrey has you….” she cups her face again. “ _I have you_.”

 

Something else takes over Evie, but it’s not anger. It’s gentler than that, and she suddenly tastes Mal’s lip gloss on her lips.

 

It’s not long until Evie pulls away and realizes what she just did. Now Mal is the one that’s frozen.

 

“Oh fuck!” She curses, eyes widening. She quickly standing from Jay’s bed. “ I—I gotta go.”

 

“Evie, wait!” Mal says shortly after her senses come back to her, but Evie runs a little too quickly out the door and shuts it in Mal’s face, and she’s standing there with wide eyes and mouth agape.

 

What the hell just happened?

 

-

 

 

 

Mal is back in Audrey’s room, but this time they’re watching a cheesy romantic comedy while snacking on various types of candy.

 

Mal’s attention span is shit because she keeps thinking about what happened earlier that day and she doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

For one she feels bad for Evie, she must’ve felt desperate and lacked love and she just got so caught up in the moment. Then she begins to think of how Evie sees her.

 

Of course, Mal looks at her like she’s royalty, thinks she’s a sunset on a cloudless summer day. But what does Evie think of her? Does she reciprocate those feelings?

 

 

Evie paces around her bedroom, regretting that she had kissed Mal and wishes she could undo it. But she couldn’t.

 

She was just so _helpless_ and Mal was just so _caring_.

 

What was it about Mal’s bright purple hair and scary green eyes that made her heart beat a little faster and her face warm up?

 

Evie is aware of the fact that she is a lesbian, and she accepts that. She’s realized that maybe she might just have a thing for rebellious girls. Evie was mostly a goodie-two-shoes, and never fought unless she needed to. She isn’t going to lie to herself that the night she met Uma, she may have tugged some of her heart strings.

 

Maybe that explains why she gets a little giddy when she sees Mal. Maybe she’s…..into bad girls? Or just into Mal specifically?

 

No, no, no, she’s overthinking this. She couldn’t possibly fall for her, Evie says to herself. What if Mal doesn’t like her in that way?

 

Wait…..does Mal even like girls?

 

 

 

“Mal, you’re bisexual as hell.” Audrey says, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth without thought. “But you prefer girls a little more.”

 

Mal chuckles, eyes still focused on the movie. “Yeah.” she sighs, then smiles. “Girls are fucking amazing, dude.” she says under her breath.

 

Audrey turns her head to Mal. “Well someone sounds like they’re lovestruck. Did you and Evie hook up or something?”

 

“We didn’t.” Mal denies. “There was an altercation today and….we had a moment.”

 

“You had a moment?” Audrey says a little too quickly, turning every ounce of attention from the movie onto her. “I need everything in specifics. Like right now.”

 

Mal rolls her eyes and sighs before telling Audrey everything that happened.

 

“Are you serious?!” Audrey squeals of excitement. “Mal! Oh my God!”

 

Mal puts her hands up in front of the girl, as to shush her. “She didn’t mean to do it, Audrey. She was so caught up in the moment! Sorry to burst your bubble.”

 

Audrey sighs in frustration, wrapping herself back up in her comforter to put her attention back on the movie again. “Why the hell am I never here when all the good stuff happens!”

 

A few seconds pass by when Mal suddenly asks. “Do you think Evie likes girls too?”

 

Audrey doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Oh honey, I know she’s gay. She got a rose from Doug the other day and threw it in the trash without hesitation.”

 

They both erupt into a fit of giggles, losing all their attention on the film playing on the TV completely.

 

 

 

-

 

A day goes by and Evie still feels guilty. She thinks Mal is go back to ignoring her and it scares the hell out of her, now that they’ve gotten semi close. The poor girl could barely sleep with that moment repeating itself over and over in her head and she blames it on the fact that she’s slightly groggy.

 

Study hall is almost over, so when Evie comes out of the room to find Mal she doesn’t see her anywhere. Evie sighs when she goes in her locker to get her book when suddenly-

 

“Evie!” she hears a familiar voice call out. Evie spins around to find familiar purple hair and beaming green eyes standing in front of her with two paper cups of coffee.

 

“Hi, Mal!” Evie smiles. “Who’s the coffee for?”

 

Mal hands the second cup to her. “You. I saw that you looked kind of out of it today so...my treat.” she says in between breaths, as if she ran across campus to get coffee and come back in record time.

 

Evie smiles at the cup, but then it falters. “Thanks Mal.” she says faintly, taking the warm beverage into her hands.

 

Mal’s eyebrows arch. “Something the matter?”

 

“It’s just…” Evie trails off. “Listen, Mal, about yesterday...I’m really sorry about that. I guess I was really vulnerable at the time and it happened so fast.”

 

Mal bites the inside of her lip and her face is starting to turn pink. “I mean--”

 

“I’m really sorry if I made you made you feel awkward about that. I completely invaded your boundaries--”

 

“Evie,” she giggles. “It’s okay. I know it was an accident, I understand completely.” she looks at her with warm eyes and Evie’s shoulders untense themselves. “You’ve been through a lot and this shouldn’t be another problem. Things happen.”  She returns a warm smile to Mal and the bell rings.

 

“Shall we?” Mal says playfully, holding out her arm as if she were telling her to link her arm to hers.

 

“We shall.” Evie responds, linking her arm to hers and they both walk to their next class.

 

-

 

 

 

Queen Aurora’s birthday was approaching as quickly as Audrey’s stress levels increased. Audrey wanted to make this moment perfect for her mother, since she is the one who provides for her everyday and Audrey is more than grateful for her. Her stress levels ease a bit when she hears from Evie that the dress is just about finished.

 

Evie too was stressed by the task of making the dress as well, because this was the first ever celebrity client she’s ever tailored for. Like, hell, probably everyone and their mother is going to show up to this party and there will most likely be broadcasted on television so she has to really put her blood sweat and tears into this one. But there were a few delays in the whole process of making the dress because Mal was on her mind, and found it a little difficult to use a sewing machine when those _familiar green eyes_ keep flashing in her mind and the needle from the machine almost stabs her finger. Nevertheless, she gives herself a pep talk and finishes the dress in time.

 

Once Audrey enters Evie’s room and sees the dress in all it’s glory with Evie still making minor tweaks to it, she lets out a breath of relief because not only did she finish the dress in a reasonable amount of time, but she thinks it looks absolutely gorgeous.

 

The inspiration Evie had for the dress was the 1950s. So, she made the gown to be slim fitting and sleeveless, tied together with a complimentary V-neck cut in the front for the classy look of it. To make the dress more regal, a large piece of fabric was placed at the back of the dress, almost like a loose half skirt. Of course it was obligated for Evie to make the dress the iconic pink color, but she toned it down to a more pastel pink.

 

Audrey clasps her hands together and closes her eyes, because she feels like she might cry from happiness at any moment. Right now, she feels so so so grateful for Evie and her magical fashion design skills that she’s ready to give up her own life for her. Evie also does feel a buzz of excitement because she’s also grateful that Audrey gave her this opportunity.

 

“I think this dress will put Auntie Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather to shame.” Audrey says, which makes Evie break out of her focus. “My mom is going to be so head over heels when she sees this dress. God, how could I ever thank you enough, Evie?”

 

 

Evie smiles proudly, looking at her finished work. “I just hope she’ll feel okay with the fact that a VK made it.”

 

“Evie, you know my mom doesn’t mind the VKs. Trust me, she’ll love you.” Audrey says in an assuring tone.

 

“I hope so.” Evie answers and there’s a moment of silence. “Audrey?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“This is a random question, but,” she starts, started to fidget with the bangles on her arms. “Have you ever had someone on your mind so much that…..it’s almost impossible to get them out of your head….and you get this feeling about them that you can’t exactly pinpoint?”

 

Audrey has to refrain from smirking like an idiot because she knows exactly who she’s talking about, so she just purses her lip gloss clad lips, leans on the nightstand, and raises her eyebrows.

 

“You don’t say?” Audrey asks, pretending that she doesn’t know anything at all.

 

“Yeah.” Evie sighs, eyes trailing everywhere except Audrey. “And it’s like that person...comes into your life so quickly and the energy you had with that person then compared to now is totally different, you know?”

 

Yup, she’s definitely talking about Mal.

 

“Mhm! Yeah, totally.” Audrey tries her best to sound like she doesn’t know about Mal’s interest in her but it looks like she might be failing. She has to go before she bursts and reveals too much. “You know what? I literally just remembered Ben texted me and asked if i could help him with the party favors!”

 

Evie tilts her head. “I thought Jane was doing them, is she not?”

 

Audrey starts to back out of the room. “Something came up with Jane and….I guess Ben had to take over. I gotta go!”

 

With that, Audrey power walks out of the room until Evie stops her by calling her name.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Breathe, okay? I know you’re stressed but everything is gonna be fine.” Evie says laying a hand on her shoulder.

 

Audrey cracks a fake smile. “Yeah, uh, thanks! Will do.” she says before racing down the hall.

 

 

-

 

The running hot water slightly burns Mal’s fingers as she washes off the paint residue off the brushes she had been previously painting on. She had just finished a landscape of a sunset with a purple and blue sky with pink clouds, and she was pretty satisfied with it. Usually, she would paint from how her mood usually was. If she were in a chill or happy mood, she would paint flowers or nature. If she’d been angry or upset of something, she would usually create a piece that was mostly gray or black and white.

 

Mal takes another look at all her paintings hung up on her side of the art class wall, and saw more than one nature paintings from the past couple weeks, and things start to connect. She was such in a good mood because of Evie.

 

A knock on the door makes Mal turn the water off and turn her head. She looks to see who it is and turns back to the sink.

 

“Mal-”

 

“If you aren’t here for an apology, then don’t talk to me.” Mal interrupts bluntly.

 

“Mal, will you quit being so hostile for one damn second?” Lonnie says, stepping further into the room.

 

Mal swiftly turns her body around to her, purple hair flying over her shoulder and she’s sporting an expression that looks terrifyingly similar to Maleficent when she’s angered. “Not to someone who is manipulative and selfish as you.” she retorts. “You hurt Evie twice and took her kindness for weakness because you were being selfish. How the hell am I supposed to take that lightly?”

“Maybe if you just heard me out--”

 

Mal crosses her arms. “You really think you’re the victim, huh?” Mal’s voice was soft yet still venomous. “Sitting back and not regretting all the shit you did? Pathetic.”

 

“I’m here because I want to apologize.” Lonnie retorts. “Isn’t that what you want from me right now?”

 

The tension is so thick you could cut it in half with a knife. Mal is gripping the wet paintbrush while glaring at the girl that used to be her best friend just a couple months ago.

 

“I would very much like that.” Mal responds, cold expression unmoved. “To Evie _and_ to me.”

 

 

“Why you?”

 

 

Mal steps closer to Lonnie so that she’s breathing on her face. “You should apologize to me because I had to fix every damn thing you broke.”

 

Lonnie doesn’t say anything, but she just looks up and down at Mal with a ticked off expression.

 

“Guess you didn’t think about that, did you?” she says as she walks past her and out of the art classroom.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Lonnie and Mal ever gonna make up lmaooo. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i hope you guys had fun reading it! :) There is one more part left in this fic so stay tuned! Love youuuuu


	5. Part V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA! You guysssss, this is the last part!!! As much as I am sad about this story coming to end, I'm grateful because I had tons of supportive people who helped me (and my two remaining brain cells jfidvfuvh) get to work!!! I love you guyssssss. Thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments, and even bookmarks!! Thank yall so much ilyyyyyyyy

_Part V._

 

 

Evie doesn’t really understand why she’s a ball of nerves right now, and she’s sure that she’s got everything under control right now and it’s no big deal. 

 

It’s no big deal that she did get invited to a _royal_ birthday party in which she designed the dress for the lady of the hour in hopes to please her and her daughter, or maybe this _might have been_ her first formal event in Auradon that can either make or break Auradon’s view of her, or that _Mal_ might be there and she might catch butterflies in her stomach all over again.

 

Well, maybe there are _some_ things to worry about.

 

All of this stuff was hitting her at the same time and she didn’t know what to do with all this stress, and an even bigger stress waves hits her when she realizes that Audrey had taken the dress to her mother for a fitting that morning. An array of questions swarm around her mind and she cant get them out of her brain. What if Aurora doesn’t like the dress? What if Audrey is upset with her with the fact that she doesn’t like her dress? What if she gets dirty looks from other royals at the party? What if Mal doesn’t show up? What if Mal doesn’t like her ba-

 

“Oh fuck! What am I gonna wear?” Evie thinks out loud, her own altruism getting in the way of her needs.  

 

Evie opens the door of her closet and quickly begins to rummage through every item of clothing she’s ever had. She never did any shopping on the Isle, but she did make her own clothes. She started making her own garments and pieces since she was around Dizzy’s age, so some of the garments she outgrew but held onto them for memory.

 

Among all the casual skirts, jackets, tops, and mini dresses Evie sorts through, she sighs doubtedly when she only finds one formal gown. There weren’t really any lavish and over-the-top elegant balls and masquerades on the Isle, but luckily Evie had gotten the idea to make a dress just in case, never knowing that time would be now. However, she’s sad because the dress is in horrible shape, having been made two years ago.

 

She looked at the dress and grimaced. It was outdated compared to the new Auradon trends and styles of today, and the overall shape was dull and bland topped with the ugliest wrinkles she’d ever seen from having it being stuffed in a certain area for a long period of time.

 

Then an idea manifests in Evie’s head. She looks at the digital clock near her bed that reads three fifteen and the party doesn’t start until seven thirty. She whips her head from the digital clock and back onto the dress she held in front her.

 

And then she decides to work her magic again.

-

 

“Ben, does it really matter what dress I wear tonight? It’s _Aurora’s_ birthday, you know.” Mal says to Ben, who was focused on the spectrum of dresses that were various shades of purple.

 

Mal had been in the middle of doing some art to destress when Ben had rushed in and basically dragged her to some probably expensive dress boutique Mal would never be in near vicinity of. She’d already had a dress that was a plain light purple with no designs on it, but Ben had other plans for her. Everywhere she turned and grimaced at the overall….light and airy vibe of it all. 

 

However, Mal did appreciate that Ben remembers that her favorite color is purple and it goes with her aesthetic well.

 

“It does.” he answers flaty. “Now, do you like lavender or magenta?”

 

“Why are you putting so much effort into my look?” Mal answers with another question, crossing her arms in annoyance. Ben tilts his head up and sighs at the seventeen year old who complained like a five year old, and turns to look at her.

 

“You really wanna know why I’m dragging you here?” Ben starts,

 

“Enlighten me, please.”

 

The older boy sighs. “Look, I’ve seen the way you and Evie get along, Mal. I noticed how your energy changes whenever you’re around her.”

 

Mal’s slightly annoyed exterior fades into blushing cheeks and raised eyebrows. “What?” she questions in fake astonishment. “You a stalker or something?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Mal. It’s pretty obvious that your face literally lights up when you talk to her. I mean, you almost run into walls and doors whenever you see her.” he says the last few words trying to hold back a chuckle from how much of a clutz Mal is.

 

Damnit, Ben was right. Now she feels a little grateful for him now that she knows that he wants Evie and Mal to be together.

 

“I want this night to be perfect for you, Mal. That’s why I’m taking you here.”

 

“But wouldn’t you be a good friend if you let me do what I want?” Mal whines.

 

“I’m a good friend because I am not letting you look like a hot mess in front of your potential girlfriend.” Ben shoots back.

 

“Do you like….ship us?” Mal asks curiously, a smirk playing on her face. “Evie and I.”

 

“Ship?” Ben questions again, not quite understanding what Mal’s talking about.

 

She wants to laugh at Ben because he seriously doesn’t know what ‘ship’ means and they’re both close in age. “It’s like when you really, really like the idea of two people being together.” Mal explains, and Ben makes a face like he’s just learned something new.

 

“I guess I do.” he shrugs before turning back to the dresses, and Mal chuckles.

 

There’s a moment of silence as Ben is still sifting through the dresses. Mal suddenly likes the ball gowns a little more now.

 

“Get the magenta.” Mal speaks up, arms still crossed. “It matches my hair and brings out my eyes.”

 

Ben looks at Mal and laughs because of how quickly Mal’s energy changes because of one person. “You’re so whipped.”

 

At this point, Mal just accepts the fact that she’s whipped because she can’t hide her feelings for her any longer. God, she couldn’t wait to see Evie tonight and just tell her that she makes her happy in every way possible and wants to be more than her friend.

 

A magenta gown catches the girl’s eye and she gasps. “Ben, this one’s perfect!” she exclaims, taking the dress from the rack to examine it. “I have to try it on!”

 

“Knock yourself out, love bird.” Ben comments as he watches his lovestruck purple haired friend walk to the dressing room.

 

-

 

 

“When does the party start again?” asks Jay as he locks the door to their shared room.

 

“Seven thirty. Is Evie ready?” Carlos answers, fidgeting with the car keys in his hands.

 

Jay is about to open his mouth when Evie comes walking down the hallway at an almost perfect timing. Of course, she looked stunning as ever. Her head was held high and her posture never incorrect, exuding poise and elegance with every step. This was her night, she decided, and she wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.

 

“Sorry if I held you guys up.” Evie apologizes, fumbling with her bedazzled red clutch bag, probably trying to stuff a tube of lip gloss in it.

 

Carlos smiles. “No, not at all.” he says. “You look amazing by the way.”

 

“Mal is going to pass out when she sees you.” Jay comments, and Evie instantly smiles at the carpeted ground at the mention of her name. It was nice to know that she didn’t look horrible, coming from other people of course.

 

“Well I sure wouldn’t want her to do that.” Evie nervously giggles, and Carlos senses her anxiousness. Carlos grabs both of Evie’s hands, and she lifts her head up.

 

“Listen, E.” Carlos begins. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You look like a million dollars! Who wouldn’t want to pass that up?”

 

“Certainly not Mal.” Jay adds from where he’s leaning on the wall.

 

Before Evie starts blushing madly thinking about Mal, she suggests that the they should get going because it’s a quarter to 6. They head out into the Auradon air and walk towards a bright red car, and Evie uses context clues to figure that that is indeed Carlos’.

 

A minute hasn’t even gone by and Jay and Carlos are already bickering about who should drive. Evie is in the back seat, not impatient or annoyed, but rather amused.

 

“Jay, no, I’m not letting you drive.” Carlos retorts, already jamming the key into ignition.

 

“What the hell could possibly be wrong with **my driving?” Jay questions defensively.

 

“You drive too damn fast! Remember the last time?” Carlos reminisced back to a few weeks ago when they were going to a hardware store so he could work

 

“Ok but that can’t be the only reason-“

 

“You also didn’t listen to the GPS so we almost got lost thanks to you.”

 

Evie tries her hardest not to giggle at the pair’s argument.

 

“At least let me be in control of the aux cord.” Jay huffs defeatedly.

 

“Fine.” Carlos grumbles as he pushes the shift into reverse to back out of their parking space.

 

“Sorry, Evie.” Jay apologizes as he looks over his shoulder. “My boyfriend is just a buzzkill.”

 

Carlos whacks him in the arm, which causes him to let out a breathy laugh and Evie chuckles. Her friends were so cute.

 

 

-

 

 

 

With a bow and a friendly smile from the guards, Jay, Carlos, and Evie arrive at the castle. Evie could not believe it. At all. It seemed like all the breath was taken out of her lungs and all the words were pulled from her tongue when she saw the castle in all its glory.

 

Yes, she’s lived in a castle, but it was far from extravagant as this one was. There was a polished marble floor, fine stained glass windows rich in color, and a giant chandelier that hung from the ceiling that made anyone who stood under sparkle from the reflection of all the tiny glass pieces.

 

It was so beautiful it almost didn’t look real, like something only Evie would see in her dreams. Evie didn’t want this dream to end. It was like...her Cinderella moment, when she finally escapes the toxic holds of her evil step family and her dreams come true. Well, almost all of them. She just needs Mal.

 

All over the walls were adorned with pastel pink and blue streamers, and some balloon arches of the same color scheme were placed in some of the many doorways of the castle.

 

Left and right she sees an abundance of royals and probably very rich people as well, some engaged in conversation, drinking expensive beverages, and some waltzing and dancing. Her eyes look over to a whole orchestra playing music that would be played who knows how long ago. She does notice some faces in crowd; Jasmine and Aladdin, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Elsa and Anna, and even Tiana and Naveen.

 

Now she _really_ can’t fuck up tonight.

 

A few men dressed in suits and a news report team approach Evie with flashing cameras and she slightly jumps from the suddenness. They’re swarming her like bees and suddenly a microphone is being held to her face.

 

“Are you Evie Grimhilde?” a female reporter asks.

 

“What’s it like to have designed the dress for Queen Aurora?” another male reporter jumps in and asks.

 

“Yes, I am Evie.” she answers with a graceful smile. “It’s absolutely been a pleasure to work with Princess Audrey to make her mother happy for her birthday.”

 

Hoping that they might go away, they actually swarm around her even more with cameras and questions until a low yet authoritative voice shushes them.

 

“Excuse me!” King Philip exclaims. “Get off this young lady, she’s only a child!”

 

The group of reporters frantically curtsey and bow when they swarm away from Evie.

 

“Evie!” the lady of the hour exclaims happily. “So glad you could make it!”

 

“Your Highness,” Evie says, bending one leg backward to curtsey to the both of them.

 

The queen immediately wraps Evie in a hug while she says her happy birthday to her, and Evie thinks the amount of blood, sweat and tears she put into that dress was all worth it because Aurora looks amazing in it.

 

“May I say, you’ve got a gift, Evie.” Aurora says. “Audrey was right about you.”

 

Evie grins and claps her hands together. “Thank you so much. It’s been such an honor to work for you. Thank you for letting me have this opportunity.”

 

Aurora then smiles at Evie and it’s almost motherly. “You know, since you’re Audrey’s friend, and you’re fresh off the isle. I thought you might’ve needed someone to look after you. An adult figure.”

 

Evie looks slightly puzzled, but watches as Aurora lets go of her husband’s arm and takes her hands into her white glove clad hands. “The castle is always open if you’d like to visit, okay?”

 

Evie feels unexplainable joy. “Y-yes! Thank you, Your Highness.”

 

“Call me Aurora.”

 

By the way Aurora was looking at her, this was no guilt trip or trap into the using her for her talents. It’s genuine concern and care. Aurora was never conceited, and had very little evil in her. She often saw the good in others and loved helping people and never let her riches get to her head. She wants nothing but the best for Audrey, and the other kids as well. Including Isle kids.

 

She saw that Evie was vulnerable, and been through some things. But she also saw the potential she had and didn’t let that go to waste.

 

Evie lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “You and your daughter are the best people anyone can ask for. When I came here, very few people refused to even acknowledge me, so thank you.”

The royal couple gives her another warm smile before they waltz off to the next group of people.

 

As Evie is soaking in all the beauty of the castle, someone taps on her shoulder. She turns around and sees the same guy with the stupid bowl haircut and glasses that gave her flowers last week. Nonetheless, Evie smiles politely at him.

 

“Hey, Evie.” Doug greets, a nervous smile growing on his face.

 

“Hi, Doug.” Evie says, still giving him that same polite smile but her eyes were more interested in scanning the crowd for Mal, who surprisingly didn’t arrive yet.

 

“You look gorgeous tonight.” he compliments her, his eyes scanning her up and down and made Evie shift uncomfortably. “You shouldn’t be standing here alone you know. Care to dance?”

 

Oh, dear God.

 

Evie could feel things getting awkward and she couldn’t escape him. She didn’t want to be rude and tell him to fuck off in a professional setting, so she just nervously giggles and waits for a miracle to happen because she _doesn’t want anything to do with this guy at all._

 

She didn’t think her prayers were answered when suddenly--

 

“Doug?” a female voice who seemed quite unhappy calls out, which makes Doug jump. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Audrey, I-” Doug stutters. She races down the staircase and straight up to his face.

 

“You weren’t invited!” Audrey exclaims angrily, not knowing if it was stress anger or defensive toward Evie anger. “How did you even get here?”

 

Doug’s terrified facial expression glances at a puzzled Evie and then back at an angry Audrey.

 

“Your stalker ass fucking followed her here!” Audrey lashes out, using one of her manicured hands to shove Doug with impressionable strength. 

 

“Guards!” Audrey calls, and two broad, tall men suddenly appear almost instantaneously at her invocation. “Take this creep,” she points a finger at Doug, “out of here.”

 

The two guards unceremoniously grab him under shoulders and escort him out, giving him a push through the double doors and the bouquet he had in his arms flings through the air. Evie couldn’t help but chuckle and let out a little snort when the guards close the double doors back gently.

 

“Well geez, Evie which fashion show did you escape?” Audrey teases good heartedly, admiring her outfit head to toe while Evie gave her a little spin. “You look so stunning.”

 

Evie smiles brightly, a lump in her throat forming because she still can’t believe she’s here. She’s come so far from where she used to be and she had absolutely no idea that she would be designing for one of Auradon’s most famous figures. It was truly so surreal to her, and grateful was not the word she was looking for in that moment.

 

“Thank you so much Audrey.” Evie whispers due to her voice cracking. “For...this. For being such an amazing person and providing me with this opportunity. I don’t deserve it at all.”

 

Audrey smiles sweetly and holds Evies arms lovingly. “Of course you do, Evie. You deserve so much.”

 

“I didn’t know if you realized it but,” Evie pauses, eyes welling with tears as she clasps her hands together and bringing them to her chest because she is literally bursting with joy. “You’ve helped me so much. I came from nothing and now I’m here and it’s just….so crazy.” Evie laughs as tears roll down her face.

 

The princess immediately wraps a sniffing Evie in a warm hug for about a few seconds before pulling away and she’s looking at her with grateful and emotional eyes.

 

“I’m so glad I could help.” Audrey says in a voice only Evie could hear. Her eyebrows suddenly perk up, and she looks back at Evie. “Now dry up those tears, hun,” she softly coos, carefully wiping Evie’s tears with her thumbs and the tips of her hands. “You’ve got a dragon to catch.”

 

Evie’s eyes widen. “Oh God,” she breathes out, frantically wiping her face dry yet careful not remove any makeup. “Get yourself together, Evie.”

 

At the top of the staircase stands Mal, looking as nervous as the girl who stood in front of Audrey. After much time, through ups and downs, this was the moment that Mal is finally going to tell her how she feels about Evie. She’d been holding it back for so long, simply because she saw that she was having difficulty adjusting to life her and just wanted to help her. Mal knows she’s in love with her.

 

She needs to let Evie know.

 

It takes every ounce of Mal’s being to not pass out when she sees Evie. Her heart is racing a mile a minute and she’s beginning to even question if she’s real because of how damn good she looks. She’s sporting this youthful glow and an award winning smile that makes her little dragon heart melt into putty. The possibilities of Mal completely stuttering and rambling while she’s talking to Evie are now 50/50. It’s like Evie has this spell on her and Mal doesn't want that spell to be lifted any time soon.

 

Evie feels everything go in slow motion when she turns to see Mal coming toward her down the staircase. At this point she couldn’t tell if the castle itself or Mal was more beautiful, and she thinks Mal may be taking that crown. She thought Mal looked absolutely beautiful, and could’ve mistaken her for royalty if she hadn’t met her. 

 

They greet each other with bashful yet warm smiles, completely speechless and so in love with each other.

 

“Hi, Mal.” are the first words to come out of Evie’s mouth, and she sounds completely different to when she said hi to Doug just minutes ago. She sounds more _comfortable_ and _interested_.

 

“Hey, Evie.” Mal responds, and her cheeks are getting warm.

 

They both forgot that Audrey had been standing near them the entire time. “I’m gonna let you guys have your moment now.” she awkwardly says and Mal snaps out of her little trance.

 

“Oh goodness, Audrey, hey!” Mal quickly says in an apologetic tone, covering her mouth with her hand. “Sorry about that.”

 

Audrey smirks. “It’s okay. I know how flustered you get around sexy women like Evie-”

 

“Go wish your mom a happy birthday Audrey!” Mal interrupts in a voice that’s above audible, face growing hot and now she’s afraid to even look at Evie.

 

“Will do.” the princess says before picking up the skirts of her gown and giving Mal and Evie a wink before gracefully striding off into the crowd.

 

“Sorry.” Mal apologizes. “She’s embarrassing as much as she is lovable.”

 

“It’s okay.” Evie softly laughs, finding Mal’s bashfulness quite adorable. “You look amazing by the way. I truly didn’t recognize you when you came in.”

 

Her smile grows another inch wider. “Thanks.” she says, thanking her lucky stars for Ben dragging her to the dress shop hours earlier. “And you. You look like a million bucks, Evie.”

 

Evie smiles at her boots as she wipes her sweaty and shaking palms down the fabric of her dress. “I try.” she says quietly.

 

“Evie, I need to tell you something--”

 

“Evie!” Someone calls behind her. Mal’s smile fades and turns into an expression of annoyance.

 

“Lonnie.” Evie greets in the same polite manner. “May I ask why you’re he-”

 

“Who the hell invited you?” Mal suddenly snaps, and Evie holds her hand out in front of her to prevent her from making any sudden moves.

 

“Aurora and Philip are good friends with my parents, and they wanted me to come even though I refused.” Lonnie explains. “I just want to apologize. To the both of you.”

 

Evie and Mal glance at each other before Lonnie starts speaking. “Evie. I am truly so sorry for what I did. I was….being an asshole and I took things way too seriously than they already were. I’m sorry for making you so angry and pushing you to the point of a physical fight. You were new here and I had superstitions but I should’ve just followed a different path.”

 

She turns to look at Mal. “And Mal, it was really shitty of me to like….deny you as my friend and go down the wrong path, and for that I’m incredibly sorry. I can’t undo what I broke and it truly sucks to think about it. I’m sorry for being so manipulative and selfish and controlling. I put you in situations where you can’t finish what you started. You and Evie have so much chemistry together and I destroyed it. “She finishes with a sigh. “If you guys don’t wanna talk to me after today, it’s completely fine.”

 

Evie’s expression softens. “I forgive you.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Mal buts in.

 

“Yes.” Evie confirms. “I don’t want to have any grudges toward anyone while I’m here. I’ve had plenty of those on the Isle.”

 

Lonnie smiles. “Thanks Evie. You deserve way better than how I treated you.”

 

Mal holds her tongue for a moment before she finally gives in. “I forgive you too.” She says with the same amount of honesty, but it was hard to swallow because she had made her so mad.

“But don’t try that shit again. I mean it.”

 

Lonnie smiles again. “Whatever you say. Later, guys.” She says before disappearing into the crowd.

 

“Okay, Evie I need to tell you-“

 

Evie swears she hears the familiar tune of _Once Upon A Dream_ start to play from the orchestra, and all the couples starts moving their way to the dance floor, with Aurora and Phillip in the middle.

 

“Oh, I love this song!” Evie chirps. “Can you dance with me?”

 

Mal blinks twice before answering. “Uh yeah, sure.”

 

Evie grabs her hand and whisks her into the crowd of waltzing couples. Mal’s heart is beating wildly in her chest as green meets brown eyes, and she feels Evie’s arms wrap around her waist.

 

Evie smiles at Mal, because she just looks so beautiful under the glittering lights of the chandelier above them.

 

“Now what was that you were gonna tell me?” Evie asks.

 

Mal, being a messy ball of awkwardness and nerves, says “Oh, yeah! That!...um. So, a lot of things have happened between you and I since we first met. I, and everyone else were assholes to you, and you didn’t deserve that at all. You just wanted some form of acceptance and comfort.” The last words that came out of her mouth were silent, because she’s so nervous for what she’s about to say.

 

“.....I wanted to be that comfort.” Mal says and both of their hearts drop.

 

There’s now a frenzy of butterflies in her stomach. “What?”

 

“Evie, I love you. Like, a lot. I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your heart of gold, everything. Certain things were just blinding me to realize it. I fell in love with your personality ever since we made up and I just can’t help but think about you all the time. I knew you were way more than just an Isle girl. You mean more to me than anyone else here.”

 

Mal swears up and down that she isn’t a very emotional person. But damn, Evie’s got such a hold on her that can’t resist turning into putty basically.

 

“You….you really think so?” Evie’s tone is quiet and saccharine.

 

“I know so.”

 

Mal remembers something she forgot to do earlier, she reaches into her clutch purse and pulls out something gold and shiny. Evie gasps and releases her hands from her waist to take the object in her hands.

 

“My crown!” Evie beams. It was the same crown hair clip she threw in the bathroom and never wore for a while.

 

Mal takes the crown from her and carefully places it atop her head, and giggling once it was in place. “Crowns should never be wasted for princesses like you.”

 

Evie is silent for a moment. “How long have you felt this way about me?”

 

“Since the incident at the chip shop.” Mal says, half in a laugh. “Crazy, huh?”

 

“So I guess knocking you out cod made you fall in love with me.” Evie jokes and the two laugh softly.

 

“Mal, I don’t think I’ve told you this but…you’re an amazing person. We’ve only known each other for a short period of time, but I just saw something in you that made me feel a little safer around you. I struggled with love for such a long time and I just felt empty. Now that I’ve found love within myself, I found someone who loves me for me.” she holds Mal’s chin. “And I’m standing right in front of her.”

 

Evie has finally found that feeling she couldn’t identify a few weeks ago. It was _love_. Nothing can deny the fact that the two are looking at each other like they hung the entire universe up in the sky. They never wanted this moment to end, ever.

 

Due to Evie’s height in her thigh high boots, Mal stands on the tips of her toes in her own heels and places her lips on Evie’s. The kiss is sudden, yet genuine and gentle. Evie’s hands make their way back to Mal’s waist as she melts into the kiss, pulling her closer to her body. Mal’s arms wrap around Evie’s shoulder as she tilts her head to the side.

 

There’s fireworks. Not physical ones though, but there’s a buzzing and overwhelming sensation that fills them. The same feeling Mal felt once she laid eyes on her at the shop, and the same way Evie felt a couple of weeks ago.

 

Evie always thought of her True Love’s Kiss to be from a prince to please her mother. But she’s already got her True Love’s Kiss, not from a prince, but a purple-haired-half-dragon girl. A girl that just happened to fall in love with her at one of the worst of times. But Mal is grateful for that because she can now call her _the love of her life_ and not have to hide it anymore.

 

And they  were more than ever okay with that. They finally got their happy ending.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank u thank u THANK YOU for giving this story your love and appreciation! This story wouldn't have even been possible finishing if it wasnt for yall!!!!


	6. Bonus scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mal voice* im baaaaaack. so early on when i started writing this fic there was scene in my drafts that i had written but it never made it to the final draft. so i thought i'd share that scene with you guys not only as a surprise but a THANK YOU for all yall support on the story overall! this is mainly in Evie's pov btw. enjoy!! xx

_ Uma and Harry find out that Evie was chosen to go to Auradon Prep, and they aren't too happy with that. _

 

_ _ _

 

Evie sat at one of the tables the chip shop, doing what she normally does: correcting her makeup and touching up her apple-colored lipstick. She’s too focused on her reflection when she hears what sounds like footsteps coming toward her. 

 

“Hey, Eves.” Uma says calmly, a little too calmly. “You wouldn’t happened to be travelling anywhere anytime lately?”

 

Evie is still focused on her reflection, but blinks twice. “What?” 

 

“We had found a little something,” Harry says, slams a fancy curated enveloped on the table which makes Evie lose all the attention on the mirror. “That fell out of yer bag today.” a wicked smile appears on his face. “Care to explain, love?”

 

The girls closes the compact shut, and squeezes her eyes shut, mentally cursing at herself that she’d be a little more careful.  

 

“So this is how you betray us, huh?” Uma says, voice still eerily calm, but detectable anger growing in her tone. 

 

Uma and Harry (and well, the rest of the crew) hated Auradon with a passion and had made multiple attempts to break the barrier and overrule Auradon. Uma felt excitement infused adrenaline once her and her cohorts had kidnapped Ben, felt like she had Auradon at her fingertips. However, the feeling faded and was replaced with evident anger after losing a battle to Mal on the sea. She’ll never forget that day, so she wants the entirety of Auradon to remember it when she takes over.  

 

Evie turns her head around and is looking at the two with a look of confusion. “Uma, what are you talking about--”

 

“Don’t play dumb with us, Evie!” Harry snapped, pointing a hook at her, which made Evie’s eyebrows knit together. “You’re really going to that...pixie dust infested hell hole of a school?” 

 

Evie stands and sighs, crossing her arms. “Since when do you guys have control over my life?”

 

“Don’t question me, blue,” Harry warns, narrowing his eyeliner covered eyes at hers. 

 

“You don’t scare me, Hook.” the blue-haired pirate bites back before rolling her eyes at him. 

 

Uma grabs the envelope off the table out of anger. “Evie-”

 

“It was my choice.” Evie snaps, finding her compact mirror far less interesting. “I don’t know about you, but I have dreams that aren’t achievable here on the Isle. I just want a proper education, more opportunity and to start a career in fashion design. The only place that will work is in Auradon.  The least you and Harry can do is support me.” 

 

Evie stomps past Uma when the latter pirate speaks up, “And what are we gonna do without you? You’re the stealthiest and strongest fighter. You’re my right hand woman, Evie!” 

 

Evie stops, and is silent for moment. “Then I guess you’ll be a pirate down, then.” She continues walking and she exits the restaurant.

 

Evie most definitely had a good run with Harry and Uma. They were the two best friends she could ever have. The schemes, the thrill of the fights, and just the times filled with rum and drunk laughter all created memories that she cherished dearly. But then she looked around and realized that she couldn’t be in that pirate crew forever. She was one for responsibility, but it made her hesitant to leave her friends behind. She loved the determination and willingness of Uma, and the charismatic and humorous sparks of Harry, along with the sweet and gentleness of Gil. The cost of leaving her friends behind for a better life was a hard pill for her to swallow, for sure.

 

She decided that maybe she wanted to make clothes for other people instead of herself.  She had made the majority of her outfits, since the Isle had very little malls or clothing stores (and even if they did, she wouldn’t buy from any of them because she thought the clothes were tacky.) She also thought the education system in the Isle was pretty bad, and something in her told her that she deserved more than that. That she wanted to go forth with at least some knowledge in her head to run a business.  Auradon had both of those things, and she never wanted them so bad until now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this scene. it was quite short but it looked too good to just be sitting in my drafts lol! love guysss x

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for reading the first part of the story!!! i had so much fun writing this btw  
> i really hope you enjoyed and part two will be coming soon!!! :))


End file.
